Beyblade Evolution
by Prophet19
Summary: Follow a young blader on his journey to the championships.
1. Chapter 1

**Part One:** The Runaway

A boy dressed in a prep school uniform sat miserably, ignoring his teacher's lesson. Later, he walked home, a heavy feeling in his heart. Later still he sat in his room, thinking of how crappy his life was; teachers, parents, "friends", and what did they know? He stood up from his bed, and clenched his fist. They didn't know that he felt trapped by everyone's expectations. All the boy wanted was to be free.

A knock came at his door. "Master Masaki?" A butler asked, entering.

"Hey, Jeffery." The boy replied, facing the servant. "What's up?"

"Your mother and father are busy, Ryou, and asked me to bid you good night." Ryou nodded. Jeffery began to shut the door, but Ryou spoke again.

"Jeffery, I'm leaving." Jeffery hesitated a moment, and then came in, shutting the door.

"Tell me." He said, pulling the chair from Ryou's desk out and sitting.

"You've been more like a parent my whole life than my actual parents were. Please don't tell anyone." Jeffery sat, listening to Ryou. "I'm going to run away, tonight if I can. I'll be safe, so don't worry."

"Ryou, I thank you for telling me. I gave your parents my word that as their butler, I would help do what was best for you…" Ryou tensed, waiting. "I think that you being unhampered by everyone else's plans for your life would be best. Good luck, Ryou." Jeffery stood, and left, closing the door gently behind him.

* * *

Ryou returned to his room later that night, and found Jeffery sitting there, waiting. He had a small sack in his hands.

"IT may be a while before your next meal, so I took the liberty of fixing up this bag for you." Ryou took the food, and set them in the bag he was carrying. It took up a good deal of slack space, which was fine. Ryou began to thank Jeffery, but Jeffery was holding out a kerchief.

"What's this?" Ryou asked.

"Some money, from my savings. It should be enough to get you by for a day or two." Jeffery replied. "And don't bother trying to avoid taking it. It would do my old heart good to see that you have a way to procure anything you may need."

"Thanks Jeffery. You don't know what this means." Ryou said. He gave the old man an impromptu hug.

"Ryou, take this." Jeffery handed Ryou a piece of paper. "This is my brother's number. If you get into any trouble you can't handle, please, promise me you'll call him. He will help you."

"I promise. Thank you, for everything." Ryou smiled, slipped on his jacket, and went out the window.

* * *

Ryou sat in the back doorway of some building. He was a little cold, but other than that he was all right. Two days had already passed, and he'd eaten Jeffery's food, so Ryou knew he'd have to start hunting, or dip into his emergency money pretty soon.

He was just about to nod off when he heard someone laugh. Ryou sat up, and saw three people about his age. They were dressed in older clothes, and had evidently been on the streets a while.

"Hey, kid!" The oldest called. "Yeah, you. What are you doin' in our turf? No outsiders!"

"That's fine, I was just about to leave anyway." Ryou replied. He picked up his bag, and started to leave, but the leader called to him again.

"What's your hurry, kid?" He asked. "You won't make it long with your solo act. We're always looking for more members of our gang." He smiled. "You give us anything valuable in that bag, and we'll let you stay."

"Sorry, but I only have clothes in here." Ryou lied. "It's been fun, but I've got to go." Ryou turned away, and saw two more of the gang standing there, cutting off his escape. The two were holding Bey Launchers. "Oh, shit."

"Now, how's about throwing us that pack, kid." The leader said. Ryou shrugged, and slid his bag over his shoulders, and tossed it over. He had the money in his waistband, hidden under his shirt.

The leader rummaged through the bag, and smiled. "Okay, kid, where's the money? Tony has been following you all day, and he saw you count out some money."

"Go to hell." Ryou replied promptly. The leader snarled, and slashed his hand. Ryou turned just in time to see both of the boys with Beyblades launch them. Suddenly, two blades fell from the sky, and crashed into the others before they slammed into Ryou's head.

"Hey, get up here!" A guy standing on the roof of a building called. "Use the escape!" Ryou ran over to the fire escape, and began pulling himself up as fast as he could. The three Beybladers on the roof kept the others in confusion, and Ryou escaped.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two: The Challenge

The beybladers who had saved Ryou had started running, with him following. They led Ryou over the roof, and onto the next roof, a short jump away. They slid down a fire escape, and then ran several blocks, finally slipping into an old building.

"Thanks." Ryou panted. "You guys saved me."

"No kidding." One of them told Ryou. "That rat you cussed at likes to mug people, it's a pastime for him."

"Let's take him to the Boss. He's got grit." Another said to the first. "I think he'd be an asset."

"Okay." The first guy looked at Ryou. "We're going to take you to see our boss. He'll decide what we do with you." Ryou sighed, and nodded. The Beybladers slapped their Beyblades back onto their launchers.

* * *

"Okay," The Boss, a tall thin boy not too much older than Ryou said. "I've heard the story, now I want to know just who you are, and whether or not you're worthy to join us."

"My name?" Ryou asked. "I'm…Dark."

"Dark, huh? Gave yourself a name. Most of us do." The Boss said. "I'm Jonyu, Jon for short." He stood. "If you join the group, then you'll meet the others." He stood, and walked out of the room, without checking to see if Ryou was following.

* * *

Ryou, now Dark, lay back on a sleeping bag a few days later, trying to catch some sleep. He had been brought into the gang, and told that until he could get a Beyblade, he was to stay at the "house" and keep it up. The place hadn't been so clean as Dark had made it.

There were eight members of the gang, including Dark and Jonyu. There was Mai, Terry, Rei, Matt, and two brothers named Lance and Vince. Lance and Vince had food duty, and Dark wasn't sure what the others did while out.

"Hey, Dark!" Lance called. Dark sat up, and looked over the edge of the hole in the floor where a ladder to the upper rooms had been set up. "Boss wants us to take you out with us. We're all going to a rumble!"

"A rumble?" Dark grabbed his jacket, and slid down the ladder quickly. "What's that?"

"A street tournament. The best Beybladers on the streets will be there." Lance told him, stuffing his Beyblade into his pocket.

"Is Boss going to enter?" Dark asked, walking out the door with Lance. They turned, and walked down a dark alley.

"Yeah, he entered. That rat Makita entered too." Lance replied grimly. "Normally the rumbles are something to be at, but this one will be deadly serious." He slid his launcher down into his pocket.

* * *

Despite the tension, the rumble was excellent. Dark saw a lot of good battles, and the Boss was one of the best duelists that he saw in action. The final round came down to Boss and Makita, the thug who tried to rob Dark when he was still Ryou.

A small street-urchin stood at the middle edge of the freshly chalked ring. "Remember, the first blade to stop, be destroyed, or be knocked out of the ring is the loser. Whoever loses has to release one block of turf to the winner, as per stated in the pre-match treaty."

Lance whispered to Dark. "The Boss lost to this guy last time. We lost everything but three blocks, which hurt us bad. We won the last tournament, since Makita didn't even enter."

"Now, guys, ready…set…Let it rip!" Boss and Makita launched their Beyblades, and two meeting in a loud clang.

The Beyblades slid apart, and met again, sparking. Dark saw that Boss's blade couldn't get close enough the Makita's, and kept being hit hard enough to wobble dangerously.

Makita sent his Beyblade circling around and sent it slamming in, but Boss dodged it. Strangely enough, Boss then sent his Beyblade right after Makita's, and again couldn't get to the Beyblade, this time warbling so bad that the Beyblade couldn't stop.

"What's Boss doing?" Lance wondered. "He's going to lose!"

"No, look, did you notice how he couldn't get close to Makita's Beyblade? I think Makita has a secondary attack ring. I think Boss knows what he's doing." Vince replied.

True enough, Boss now sent his Beyblade, when the attacking side was wobbled down, at Makita's blade. IT slipped under the second ring, and hit the blade, sending it skidding all the way to the edge of the ring.

"You bastard!" Makita exclaimed. He sent his much-slowed Beyblade back into battle. It was so weak now that others could see the attack ring. Boss sent his dancing blade back at Makita's, and slammed into the body of the blade with less force than before, doing a little damage.

Makita's blade was weakening, even while boss's blade was coming out of its wobble. Boss sent it back under Makita's blade once more, and slammed into it as hard as his blade could it. Makita's blade went flipping out of the ring, and landed at Makita's feet.

"Jonyu wins in an upsetting comeback!" The referee shouted out. Dark's gang cheered, and dragged Boss back, with Vince grabbing Boss's blade. "Makita, you must now turn over the block that connects to Jonyu's property."

The gang was heading back to their home, when Makita pushed his way out of the crowd in front of them.

"You damn bastards! I want my block back!" He shouted. The while crowd quieted down. "I'll get it, too."

"You lost fair and square, Makita!" The boss of the city's largest gang, the White Tigers, called out. "Deal with it, try again next year."

"Shut the hell up, Shiro!" Makita shouted. "I challenge you for the land, plus one more block of your property."

"Fine, Makita, I accept." Jonyu told him. Makita laughed coldly.

"Who said I was challenging you, idiot?" Makita pointed at Dark. "My challenge is for him. Don't you always say each of your gang pull their own weight?"

Dark's jaw dropped, and he was about to protest, but Boss whispered through his teeth to accept. Dark regained his composure. "Fine, I accept. If I win, we get another of your blocks."

"Fine, but a skinny runt like you won't win, and don't think you know my strategy. I never use the same Beyblade twice." Makita said. "We'll battle at noon." Makita walked off; the members of his gang slinking behind like jackals.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three: The First Match

"Holy shit, what the hell am I going to do?' Dark asked, sitting down in a chair, hard. "You guys know I've never bladed before!"

Jonyu reached into a crate at the far end of the room, and pulled out an old launcher and Beyblade. He threw it at Dark. "You pull your own weight." He said and went into his office. Before he shut the door, Boss gave another order. "No one is to help him."

"What's going to happen if I lose?" Dark asked. Lance shook his head.

"We lose property, and we all cinch up our belts a little more. Boss likes you, he won't kick you out." Vince told him. "Boss told us not to help you, but I would advise you to start practicing in our field."

Dark had let them know he'd be gone a while. He had grabbed the money he still had hidden, and had stopped at the park, where he scrubbed himself clean, and tried to at least straighten up his clothes. Dark soon was on a buss to downtown.

* * *

Ryou had let his street name slip back and he now walked down the street, looking for a Bey shop. Soon enough, he found one, and playing pocket pool with his cash, went in.

"Can I help you, lad?" The red-haired owner greeted in a Scottish brogue.

"How much would a Beyblade cost?" Ryou asked.

"Ah, depends on what ya want. My blades range from two hundred dollars to three hundred." The owner told him, waving at a glass display behind him.

"Okay, how much to get this launcher and blade fixed up, then?" Ryou asked, setting the blade from Jonyu on the counter, along with the launcher and ripcord. He only had three hundred fifty, and didn't want to dip too hard into his cash.

"Lad, I'd buy a new launcher, that one's beat all to hell. My best quality launchers are only thirty-five dollars exact, plus tax. They come with three ripcords." He looked at the Beyblade, and then turned around, and grabbed a right-hand launcher.

"Eh? The better the launcher, the better the battle you'll have. Try this one." Ryou took the launcher he offered, and felt it fit nicely to his hand, with some growing room.

"I'll take it." Ryou said. "Now, about my blade?"

"Fifty-two ninety-seven after tax." The Scotsman picked up the Beyblade. "Now, it'll be about an hour and a half. I'm not so good with faces, so I'll need your name and age."

"Ryou…Dark." Ryou said. "I'm sixteen." The Scotsman wrote his name, age, and then that the blade was a purple endurance type blade, copied it, and handed one copy to Ryou.

"I don't ask so many questions lad, but my advice is for you to use some money and get some new clothes, Mr. Dark." He smiled secretively, and Ryou nodded, and walking out the door.

* * *

An hour and forty-five minutes later, Ryou walked back into the same store. He'd broken into a hotel room, and showered, and then went to a store. The Scotsman looked up. "Ah, finished with your blade ten minutes ago." He said, and disappeared into the back of the store.

"I see you took my advice." He said, returning with a small box. "Here it is, Ryou." Ryou took the box, and opened it, and his jaw dropped. It was so clean and fixed up it looked like a new blade.

"Thanks." Ryou said. "Thanks a lot." He turned to leave, but the Scotsman called him again.

"You be careful, boy." The Scotsman said. "There's folks panicking over the runaway Ryou Masaki. Seems he had a lot of plans someone else made for him. If you see him, tell him there's those who think he made the right choice. If you need anything, just come on back." He winked, and Ryou walked out.

* * *

Dark stood in the middle of the empty lot next to the building he now lived in, and launched his Beyblade again, and again, and again. "Let it rip!" He muttered sarcastically, and when he launched it this time, he felt that he had it right, and practiced some more until Dark had the launch down pat.

He set up a dozen tin cans in an odd pattern, and set himself to trying to control his Beyblade. Dark practiced long into the night, lighting barrel fires to light his practice.

* * *

Dark sat up. He couldn't remember coming in last night, but he didn't get much sleep, then sun was just coming up. Dark threw on his shirt, and grabbed his Beyblade and launcher, and headed out to do more practicing, trying to avoid stepping on the others as he walked out.

* * *

"It's almost noon, Jonyu." Makita said. "Perhaps your new follower is more cowardly than you are" He looked around amusedly at the crowd that had gathered to watch.

"He'll be here, you fat twit." Boss said. He and the other members stood on their border, ready for anything.

The scrawny referee from the day before had an expensive watch he'd no doubt stolen, and was counting down time left until the deadline. "Your man now only has thirteen seconds…12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2…"

"I'm here!" Dark called. He walked up to the border. "Ready, Makita?"

"I'm always ready to win." The thug said. He showed off his Beyblade before attaching it to his launcher, and true enough, it was different blade. Dark slid his launcher from his belt, and grabbed his Beyblade from his pocket.

"Ready, people? This is a no-interference match, with such rules and prizes as stated yesterday." The ref said. "Ready? Let it rip!"

Dark and Makita launched their Beyblades simultaneously. Makita didn't hesitate, and launcher his blade straight at Dark's. Dark waited a moment, and then his blade slid over just enough to dodge the attack.

Makita let his blade loop around, and he attacked again. This time, Dark let his blade move ahead of Makita's, and the two blades began a race. Dark let Makita's blade catch up to his own, and slid out of the way, letting Makita's blade rocket past.

"You little coward!" Makita shouted. "Fight like a real Beyblader!"

"Coward?" Dark repeated. "What a low opinion you have of me."

Makita's blade tried again to slam into Dark's, and again, Dark danced his blade out of the way. Dark let his blade lead Makita's on another race, this time toward a brick wall. The two blades raced at their fastest, and Dark cut his blade to the right at a sharp angle, just in time to avoid crashing. Makita's blade was not so lucky. It slammed right into the wall.

Dirt and gravel kicked up into a cloud, and Dark brought his Beyblade away from it. The cloud cleared, and Makita's blade reappeared, still spinning, although it had slowed greatly, and was now wobbling slightly.

Makita sent his blade spinning after Dark's, who let his blade spin away. Dark's blade then looped around, and gave a glancing blow to Makita's. It looped again, and again, each time slightly striking the enemy blade.

"What is he doing?" Vince asked. Rei answered him, now taking her eyes from the match.

"I saw him doing the same looping attack on some cans yesterday. I think it lets him do damage without taking any himself."

"It does." Boss said. "That's a very advanced maneuver. It's no wonder he was practicing all night and this morning."

Makita's blade was now all but done, and Dark kept up his looping attack, until he could clearly see Makita's attack rings. Makita himself had gone pale. If he lost, then that would be two days in a row, and his rep would be toast. Dark finally called off his looping attack.

"It's time to finish this, Makita." Dark said. He pointed at Makita's blade, and sent his Beyblade crashing into it with all his force. Makita's Beyblade crashed out of the ring, and slammed into a wall. Dark's blade slapped back into his hand.

"No!" Makita shouted. He pulled another Beyblade out of his pocket, and he and his gang each aimed at Dark and the others in the gang. Most of the people in the crowd leveled their Beyblades at Makita's gang.

"You know the rules, Makita." One of them said. "You lost, Jon's gang gets more of your turf, and you'll leave them alone now."


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four: Return of Ryou Masaki

Dark hid in the niche of the old building, hoping the cop wasn't smart enough to come back where he was. Dark had been on his way back to the house, when the cop had recognized him, and chased Dark for three whole block before slowing down.

Dark still hadn't told the others who he was, and really had no intention of doing so. Right now, however, Dark needed the cop to leave, so he could go back and grab his bag from where he'd left it. Soon, Dark heard the cop's footsteps moving away.

"Heh. Cops are so easy to fool." Dark heard someone close to him say. He looked into the back of the alley, where it was dark, and a person dressed in dark clothing walked out. "Wouldn't you agree, Ryou Masaki?"

"Who are you?" Dark asked. "And how do you know my real name?" The other teen laughed.

"I'm Jack Ripper. I'll be coming soon to take your blade!" Jack smirked, and walked off. Over his shoulder, he said one more thing. "Why don't you call home? I bet you Mr. and Mrs. Masaki are missing you terribly." Jack left Dark glaring at him, surprised. Dark never noticed one of Makita's boys watching them from a crawl hole.

Dark made it back with his stash just after sunset. "Jesus, man what took you?" Boss asked. "You should have been back three hours ago."

"I got chased by a cop, and had to drop my bag." Dark said, tossing it down on the table. "When I went back for it, I had to chase someone for a couple of blocks to get it." Dark yawned, and started to climb up to his bed.

"Hey, Dark!" Boss called. Dark looked back. "Have you seen any Beybladers in black gear?"

"Yeah, I did. He told me he wants my blade." Dark laughed, and went up to sleep.

* * *

"Are you telling us the truth, boy?" Mr. Masaki, a stern fifty-ish man, said as he leaned over his desk. Makita slouched back in the chair opposite him, and smirked.

"Why would I lie? I'm just as worried about the poor boy as you are." He said. "I only wish that the gang that picked him up would let him go freely…" Makita said bowing his head and looking deeply troubled.

Then Makita suddenly looked up, a bright expression covering his face. "I believe I know how to get him back for you, but it will be risky."

"What is it?' Mrs. Masaki asked, just as composed as her husband. You couldn't tell by looking at her that her son was missing. "If it's money, we will provide any sum." Makita let a fierce grin light up his face, and he opened his mouth to speak.

* * *

"Dark, wake up, Dark!" Rei was shaking him, and Dark snapped awake. "Finally."

"What, Angel?" Dark sat up, and yawned. "Miss me?" He asked grinning jauntily.

"Dark, there are some men outside. Makita's with them." Rei said. "Makita wants you to battle with him."

"Since when did he need thugs to Beyblade?" Dark asked, standing and pulling on his shirt. Dark grabbed his Beyblade, and went down the ladder before Rei. "The others outside already?" Rei nodded an affirmative.

Dark walked outside, and stopped in his tracks. "Oh hell." He said, because getting out of one of the cars was his mother.

"Ryou!" She exclaimed. "You've had your father and I so worried."

"Ryou?" Boss asked. "Your name is Ryou?" Dark gave a weak grin, and nodded.

"See, Mrs. Masaki?" Makita said. "Here's your son." Dark's mother nodded. "Ryou Masaki, I challenge you!"

"My name is Dark! I accept, Makita." One of the men pulled something out of his pocket. It was an official BBA referee's band.

"I'm here as an official representative of the BBA. Ryou Masaki, the terms stand thus: If you fail to win this match, you will leave with you mother, and go home."

"And if I win, Makita?" Dark asked, glaring at Makita and his own mother.

"You won't." Makita took his Beyblade out of his pocket, and it gleamed from the heavy polish. "I'll tear you apart."

Makita and Dark faced each other, and shouted in unison: "Let it Rip!" Both of their Beyblades launched with incredible speed, and clashed in the middle of the ring. Dark moved his blade away, and Makita smiled.

"Fang, don't let him get away!" Makita's blade surged after Dark's with an unbelievable speed. Dark tried to twist his blade out of the way, but Makita's blade sped up even more, and slammed into it.

"What the…" Dark muttered. Makita hadn't been this good before. Dark slid his Beyblade at a sharp angle, and was still hounded relentlessly by "Fang." _My parents must have bought him a new blade._

"How do you like my new skills?" Makita taunted. "Come on, can't you go any faster?" Makita suddenly let his Beyblade slam through Dark's, and it began to waver just slightly.

"Do you see that." Boss stammered. "How is Makita doing it?" Rei stared open-mouthed at the battle.

"Come on, Dark." She whispered. Lance and Vince looked at each other.

Makita laughed. "Fang, into the wall!" Fang slammed into Dark's Beyblade, and forced it back into the wall. The struggling blades kicked up dirt and gravel, and Fang moved back.

Dark's blade was now wobbling heavily, and Dark realized there was nothing he could do. "Now, Fang, end it! Darkness Claw!" Black energy poured from the Beyblade, and a black wolf appeared.

"You have a bit-beast…" Dark muttered. "Damn you." The wolf sliced, then engulfed Ryou's blade in a black twister. When it finally faded, Dark's blade spun feebly a few more times, and then stopped. When Dark walked up to retrieve it, the blade fell into jagged pieces. "Oh, no."


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five: The Streetblades

Ryou gladly threw his books into his bag, and ran out the door when the classes were over. Jeffery was waiting at the entrance with the car, and Ryou smiled.

"Everything's ready, sir." Jeffery said, opening the door. "Shall we proceed there immediately?"

"Might as well. My parents won't miss us." Ryou replied. He climbed in with the butler, and the driver took off.

* * *

Ryou and Jeffery stepped out of the limousine, and entered into the same store where Ryou had bought his launcher.

"Welcome back, Mr. Masaki." The Scottish store clerk said, giving a knowing look. Ryou smiled, and handed him sheet of paper.

"Can you get me these, Mr. McAllen?" Ryou asked. McAllen looked over the sheet, and looked back up, a confused look on his face.

"Aye, I keep all of this, down to the exact model, in the store. When will you be wanting this?"

"Once you've assembled the parts in the most careful manner." Ryou said. "By when should it be done?"

"In a day or two."

Once back inside the limousine, Jeffery looked over. "Are you certain it's wise to dip into your savings account for this, sir?"

"I don't see why not, Jeffery." Ryou answered calmly. "I'm a Beyblader. I want to see my friends, and I want to blade."

"Very admirable, sir." Jeffery stated. "However, don't you think that your parents…"

"I'm not asking them for anything. You know that I hate what they did." Ryou told his friend, his face paling slightly.

* * *

Mrs. Masaki slid a folder over to her husband. "Gerald, look at this." The folder held a large volume of papers on beyblading.

Gerald Masaki scanned the file, and looked up. "What is this for, Melanie?"

"Do you remember the child who allowed us to retrieve our son?" Melanie asked. When her husband nodded, she continued. "I've been studying Beyblading. Every year, teams in the BBA, Beyblade Battle Association, earn a large amount of money. If we were to form a team, then we would have yet another source of income."

"And you believe we should hire this Makita for our team? Most likely his friends as well." Gerald asked, a smile quickly forming.

"And our son as leader." Melanie agreed.

* * *

Ryouwas leaving, when he saw Jeffrey and his parents'secretary waiting for him. Ryou had his new Beyblade and the newest launcher in a case.

"The Sir and Madam wish to see, you, young sir." He said politely. "This way." Jeffery stayed out, but Ryou had no choice but to follow.

When Ryou walked in to his parent's study, he went red. Makita, Ash, and Wild Bill, the latter two members of Makita's gang, were sitting with his parents. Ryou could see a large contract on the table, and the boys seemed to have already signed.

"What the hell is this?" He demanded. "Some sick joke?"

"Ryou, dear," His mother said. "Your father and I are forming a team for the BBA. We plan to have you as the leader, and these boys who helped us have already joined."

"No damn way!" Ryou shouted. "I hate these three! Help you?" Ryou snarled. "They tried to kill me before I met Boss and the others!"

"Oh, no, Mrs. Masaki, I mean, Boss." Makita said smoothly. "He's got it all wrong. My friends and I merely wanted to help him."

Wild Bill nodded. "You see," He said. "We had already recognized him, and wanted to bring him back, but those mean members of that street gang kidnapped him!"

"That's beside the point!" Gerald exclaimed. "Now, son, just sign here, and the team is set."

"Screw you! I'm not working with any of you!" Ryou yelled, and walked stiffly from the room.

* * *

Ryou was standing in the back lot of the manor, and was launching his blade at a four-foot thick cement wall. "Let it rip!" Ryou forced the blade to drill into the wall until it stopped.

"Damn it, the ring is busted again. " He cursed. Ryou slid a tool from his pocket, and slid off the useless attack ring. Ryou had eight more, plus the real attack ring, which was in the case. "Let it rip!" He shouted again, and launched the Beyblade. IT might not have been noticeable to anyone save him, but the blade was lasting longer.

A feminine voice laughed. "Trying out for a construction job?" Ryou looked up, and saw Rei, Boss, Lance, and Vince sitting on the wall.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you." Ryou told them, laughing.

Boss was inspecting Ryou's blade. "Looks basic enough." He said, handing it back. Ryou shook his head.

"It looks it, but it's fairly far from being basic. To start, I have a new type of blade base which almost doubles endurance, with no loss to attack or defense, and the blade's weight disk is made of a new alloy, which will increase the length of time it spins. I looked at the stats for my blade while it was spinning, and it was unbelievable."

"Not bad, Dar…Ryou." Rei said. "I still can't believe your parents did that."

"Makita has them thinking he's a saint." Ryou replied. "So, what happened, how is everyone?"

Boss glared. "Terry, Mai and Matt split off. I don't know what happened to them or where they are."

Vince and Lance looked at each other. They said in unison: "Let's start our own team."

"We'd need a sponsor." Boss told them. Ryou stood up.

"I have one! I think I know who would sponsor us." He said excitedly. "Do you guys mind a limousine ride?"

* * *

"Ryou, lad!" Scottie McAllen greeted. "Are these your friends?" He said. Like always, the Scotsman was behind his counter, beaming.

"How are your blades, by the way?" Ryou asked the others. He turned to the Scotsman. "Yes, these are my friends, Rei, Vince, Lance, and Boss."

"Aye, I'll tune up you blades for free, as you're my biggest customer's friends." Scottie told them. Four blades were instantly sitting on the counter. "Wow."

"Scottie, we have something to ask you." Ryou said. "We're considering forming a BBA Team, and…"

"And you'll need a sponsor. I'll gladly do it." Scottie said, holding two Beyblades in each hand. "It'll be a bit, so I'll set these in the machine, and come back out, and we'll work out a deal."

"Okay, so you'll sponsor us, and as your team we receive a discount on everything." Ryou said, reiterating the issue. "In return, your only condition is that we don't lose?"

"Sounds good to me." Boss said. "But what'll we do about a team fund?"

"There's about 490000 in the fund right now." Jeffery said. "Ryou and I have already decided that we'll both contribute to it."

"So, anybody want to upgrade their Beyblade while were here?" Ryou asked. Scottie sighed as four pairs of eyes turned toward him.


	6. Chapter 6

Part Six: The Black Shadow

"Um, Ryou, are you sure about this?" Rei asked. They were standing outside the American Headquarters for the BBA. The whole team, including Scottie, and also Jeffery with his brother acting as coaches. "Are we really ready to join the BBA?"

"Why ask me? Boss is the team Captain!" Ryou exclaimed. Boss smiled very slightly. He was nervous too.

"I'm ready to go, even if you aren't." Lance said. Vince nodded.

"Me too. Come on, what are you two worried about?"

"Come on, let's go if we're going." Boss said, finally mustering up the courage. He walked in, and after a moment, the others hurried in after him.

* * *

"So, you wish to be a BBA team?" The president, an elderly man said. "Well then, its very simple to accomplish. Almost ridiculously so."

Boss leaned back in his chair, and stole a glance at Ryou. Boss turned his attention back to the president. "Okay, so how do we register?" He asked.

"Simple. Merely list your teammates, and each of you will have to sign here," The president said, producing a contract. "Then, just out of formality, one of your team must blade against one of the BBA Beybladers. Simple, right?"

"Yes." Boss said. "That's really all there is to it?"

"Of course. The BBA is supposed to a a league Beybladers can join for love of the sport, not like that IBA." Soon enough, the five teens signed the contract, officially naming their team as the Streetbladers.

"You're Ryou Masaki, are you not? Your parents were in here yesterday to register their new team. One would figure you'd be with them." The president said. He then shrugged. "So, which one of you will battle? This young man here is our blader." At the president's cue, a huge, mean looking guy walked up. From his spot behind the president, he puckered his lips at Rei, smirking.

"I'll take him." Rei said grimly, loading her Beyblade.

"Whoa, slow down, girlie, I wouldn't want to hurt ya." The BBA Beyblader said. Rei's face contorted into a quick rage filled expression at the word 'girlie.'

"Don't underestimate me, ugly." Rei snarled

The president showed them the way to the BBA stadium, and a referee hurried over to them. They were all shown over to an unoccupied ring, and Rei took her place.

."Last chance, girlie." The BBA guy said, stressing "girlie."

Rei merely leveled her launcher, frowning heavily. "Don't worry, Brute. Let it rip!"

Both Beyblades slammed into the stadium. Right away, Rei took control of the match. After a few pitiful attempts to stop her, the huge Beyblader gasped as Rei smiled smugly, and knocked his blade out of the ring. "I told you not to underestimate me."

* * *

Boss, Rei, and the twins sat at a picnic table, while Jeffery, William (Jeffery's brother), and Scottie argued at the grill, which was sizzling with hamburgers and hotdogs. Ryou was lounging up in a tree, inspecting his Beyblade.

"The tournament starts in a month, Boss." Lance said from out of nowhere. Vince looked up at Ryou, who now looked like he was asleep. Vince shook his head.

"We must hurry to qualify. I want a shot at Makita."

"Yeah, didn't the president say we had to win at least three matches before then to qualify?" Rei asked.

Ryou sat up, and looked down at the other from his perch. He yawned, and then spoke. "We'll make it. Boss and I have already been talking about that." Boss nodded in agreement.

"True. In fact, I already have a match lined up for myself this afternoon. One on one with a team called The Howitzers."

"What worries me is that none of us have bit beasts." Vince said. "What if we can't beat our opponents because of that?"

"Don't worry." Lance replied confidently. "We're good enough that no one can stop us!"

Scottie called over. "You better not lose! Any loss will reflect back on me!" He looked back at the food. "Lunch is ready!"

* * *

"So the captain really accepted that guy's challenge?" A Beyblader asked his teammate. They were standing at on end of a hall, and could see their leader.

"Yeah. I don't know why, since that guy who challenged the Captain is a nobody." The other guy replied. "The Cap'll make short work of this guy."

The team captain stood silently in his room focused on his Beyblade. "Both of you shut up!" He ordered. "Warwolf, we shall again go into battle. You and I will win." The bit-chip in his Beyblade glinted.

* * *

Boss snapped his blade onto the launcher, and stood next to the Bey Stadium. The ref lookedfrom Boss to Jiango, Boss's opponent.

"Both of you will launch your blades when I give the signal." The ref said. "The first blade to be knocked out of the ring, or to stop, is the loser. Ready…3…2…1…let it rip!"

The two blades sang into the ring, and instantly, the match was on. Warwolf smashed into Boss's blade, displaying its high attack power. Boss's blade was forced back. Boss's blade pulled back, and let Warwolf follow it. Turning on a dime, boss's blade let Warwolf slip past, grinding slightly against it.

"Not bad." Jiango said. "Warwolf attack!" The blade spun away, so far it almost left the stadium, and then slammed into Boss's blade, which warbled to the very edge of the stadium. "Finish it!" Warwolf sped to the attack, and boss moved his blade away, warwolf turning sharply to follow.

_Damn. If I can't stop his attacks, I'll lose this match._ Boss thought. He stooped in the center of the stadium, and met Warwolf head on. The two blades pushed against each other, sending sparks flying past the onlookers. "Attack!" Boss commanded. His blade pulled back a bit, and smashed into Warwolf. IT did it again, and again.

Warwolf was weakening, and Jiango brought his blade back. Now, he was on the run, boss's blade following. Jiango's team watched, fascinated. They'd never seen Jiango's matches last this long. "Warwolf, smash him!" The blades slammed into each other, but they were now too evenly matched. "That's it. I wasn't going to do this, Jon, but I must win. Warwolf, show yourself!"

Light flashed from the bit-chip, and a dark form erupted upward. The form took shape dizzyingly quick. Warwolf was a huge black werewolf, carrying a long sword and wearing gray armor. Its eyes shone red as it attacked. Warwolf (the blade) attacked Boss again and again, though Boss managed to dodge most of the attacks.

"Warwolf, finish it!" The Blade sped toward Boss's blade. Boss shouted for his blade to attack, and it sped to follow his command. Warwolf was sent flipping out of the stadium, Boss's blade just barely spinning. Both he and Jiango realized the same thing as the referee announced Boss's win. The Bit Beast no longer lived in Jiango's blade. Boss picked up his Beyblade, and watched the light glint on his new Bit Chip.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part Seven:** Duel of the Tigresses

Ryou and Rei sat on the couch watching TV and trying to ignore Boss. He, Lance, and Vince were still crowing over their first win, and Boss's new Bit Beast. Finally, Rei stood, and turned to look at them.

"We get it, Boss!" She spoke very quietly. "But enough is enough. We need three wins, not just one." Boss bowed.

"Of course." He said jokingly. "Any plans thus far?" Rei growled, and swung at him. Ryou merely sat still. He didn't want to become a target.

* * *

The next day, Ryou was the first awake. Walking outside, he grabbed a bag of empty cans, and set them up. "Let it rip!" His Beyblade sang, and began slamming into the cans. One by one, they flipped through the air, and land in a neat stack.

"Not bad." An unfamiliar girl's voice called. Ryou turned, and saw her standing on top of the brick wall.

"Who are you?" Ryou asked. His Beyblade slapped back into his hand. "And what do you want?"

"My name's Diana. I'm checking your team out." The girl said. She sat down on the wall. "And you are Dark."

"Nope, my name is Ryou." Ryou told her, standing directly below the spot she was sitting at.

"Nah, I like Dark better. Hey, here comes your team." Diana replied, looking up. "Good morning!"

Boss raised an eyebrow. "Who's that, Ryou? Someone from your school?"

"I'm Diana Cross. I'm from the White Dove team. I'm here to steal your blader." Diana said.

"Sorry, but Ryou is staying right here on the Streetbladers." Rei said. Had she been any more catty, her hair probably would have stuck straight up.

"Ah, but isn't that Dark's decision?" Diana asked, still smiling. Ryou had no idea whether or not she was being serious.

"Sorry, but this is my team." Ryou told Diana. "I'm don't think I'd ever leave."

"Okay, well, how about a match?" Diana asked. "You do still need more wins, don't you?"

"I'll take you on." Rei said. "Just name the time."

"Today, at Chrysler Park. Three sound good?" Without waiting, Diana slipped over the wall. "Catch ya' later, Dark!"

* * *

Ryou, Boss, Lance, and Vince cowered on the edge of a wall, occasionally ducking things thrown by Rei.

"How dare she…'See ya later Dark'…that evil shrew!" Rei fumed. She picked up a chair, and threw it.

Boss whispered, trying not to draw the Evil One's attention. "What is her problem?"

Lance shrunk a little lower. "I think she's jealous of that girl Ryou was talking with."

"I HEARD THAT LANCE!" Rei roared.

"Oh, shit, run! Run, run, let's get out of here!" Ryou exclaimed. The four of them ran for the door, but Lance never made it.

Outside, hearing Lance's horrified screams die down, and then Rei's angry sounds begin to cease, Vince began to look sick.

"I abandoned my brother!" He moaned, and Ryou patted him on the back.

"I don't think Rei would hurt him very badly. Besides, Lance will understand." Boss said. "However, I'm not going in there yet."

* * *

"Hey, Dark!" Diana called as the five of them showed up. Her team was waiting, with a referee. "You made it!"

Vince stopped short, and collared his brother. "Her whole team is girls." He whispered.

"Great, isn't it?" Lance shot back distractedly. He was still somewhat upset at being abandoned. "Come on." The twins hurried over to introduce themselves.

"Dark, this is my team. Mia Downing, Celeste Knight, Laura Dales, and April Summers."

Mia smiled, and eyed Ryou appreciatively. "You were right, Diana. Good to meet you, Streetbladers." Lance and Vince shouldered their way to the front.

"It's very good to meet you all." The twins said in unison. Rei yanked on their ears.

"Down, boys." She growled, letting go. Rei turned to Diana "Are we here to blade or not?" Diana bowed with a flourish.

The referee came forward. "This is an official qualifying match between Rei Meilin of the Street Bladers, and Diana St Croix of the White Doves. Bladers, are you ready?"

Both girls leveled their launchers. The announcer nodded. "Three…two…one! Let it rip!" Rei's blade and Diana's instantly clashed, fell apart, and clashed again.

"Soul Phoenix, Attack!" Diana ordered. Her beyblade rushed forward, and slammed into Rei's.

"Counter!" Rei gasped, and her blade slipped away from Soul Phoenix. Rei concentrated hard, and sent her blade rushing away from Soul Tiger, straight at a large boulder.

"Nice try, Rei, but I'm not falling for it." Diana said. "Soul Phoenix, Fury of the Storm!" Her Bit Beast flashed out, and tore through the boulder, sending jagged chunks of rock crashing around, some striking Rei's blade. "Now, return." The Bit Beast disappeared in a flash of light. Rei took the chance, and attacked, sending Soul Phoenix skidding away.

"Attack!" Rei shouted. "Keep it up!" Her Beyblade attacked again, and again, and again.

Diana was shocked. She was losing to someone with no Bit Beast. "Soul Phoenix, stop her!" Her blade swished out of the way of Rei's attack, and chased her blade. "Time to finish this, Rei."

"Fine!" Both of the Beyblades rushed toward each other, and kicked up a cloud of powdered rock.

"What happened?" Mia asked. "I can't see!" Soon, the dust cleared away, revealing a startling finish. Soul Phoenix had stopped completely stopped, and as they watched, Rei's finally ceased spinning.

"I won?" Rei quietly asked, shocked. Her team surrounded her, congratulating Rei's win. "I did it!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Part Eight:** The Man in Shadow

"Now Warwolf! Attack with New Moon Blade!" The black wolf slashed with its sword, and three of the practice blades crashed into the wall, their spins done. Laughing, the five Streetbladers were easily overcoming the generic beyblades, when William laughed. He pressed a switch, and a gigantic beyblade appeared.

"What the hell?" Ryou exclaimed. "Where did you get parts for that thing?"

William didn't answer right away, but he finally said, "Well, let's see what you can do together. Work as a team!" The Streetbladers looked at the massive blade, and wondered how they were going to do this.

* * *

"Sir, these are the reports on the newest team you were searching for." The attendant stood for a moment, curious as to why the master was interested in a rookie team like the Streetbladers, but no information was forthcoming from the master.

"So, Ryou Masaki, you have given your allegiance to a BBA team. After all this time, why am I still surprised." The man in the shadows spoke softly, flipping through the files. "I can't wait till you discover your own power. The Master of the Skies spirit will live on." The man hit a switch, and hidden cameras around the Streetbladers' compound activated. He watched, interested, as Jonyu led the team against the massive beyblade, which they soon had beaten back.

"Ryou Masaki." The man said once more. "My son."

* * *

"Now let's finish it!" Ryou shouted. The five bladers all attacked at once, finally stopping the massive beyblade. The five bladers collapsed, exhausted.

"Got another?" Lance asked. Vince laughed. "What?" Ryou stood, and walked away.

"Ryou?" Rei asked. "What's wrong?" Ryou didn't answer, but walked to the middle of the yard.

_Someone's watching us. No big deal, but I feel like I know this person._ Ryou crossed his arms. "Who are you?" He muttered. Finally, Rei's voice came to him. "Nothing's wrong." He said. "I just got a weird feeling.

"Yeah?" Vince said. "We thought you'd lost it for a second." The others were picking up. "I hope William knows just how many generic beyblades we destroyed today."

Later, Ryou sat in a field, watching the setting sun. The others were back at William's house, probably eating by now. He clenched his Beyblade. "The power of a Bit Beast." He said.

"I know where you can get one." A girl spoke. Ryou turned, and saw Diana standing behind him.

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked.

"There's a legend among the people I grew up with, about a legendary Phoenix. The legend states that when someone comes that the Phoenix finally chooses, that blader will never be defeated."

"And I suppose you showing me that Bit Beast would come at a price?" Ryou asked.

"You'd have to leave the Streetbladers, and come with me." Diana replied calmly. "Don't make your choice now, think about it." With that, Diana walked away.

* * *

_Ryou was standing in the middle of a vast barren field, riddled with rocky crags and ruin. Strange beasts fought in the sky and on the land. There were a few that he recognized. In the sky, Ryou saw Soul Phoenix, and on land he noticed Warwolf. A great distance from the warring beasts, Ryou saw a tiger and a turtle next to each other. Hovering over them was a phoenix and dragon. From the four beasts, Ryou could feel a heart wrenching sadness at the war._

_Ryou turned back to the battle, and now he could see more. Shattered Beyblades lay all over the land, the bladers lying comatose or perhaps dead. Ryou saw his team, and the White Doves. One by one, the bit beasts fell, disappearing forever._

_"This can't be happening." Ryou said, shaking his head. He turned to the four bit beats. "Can't you stop this?" HE demanded. Silently, they turned to him. The Phoenix flew over, and wrapped its flaming body around Ryou. He didn't burn, and a voice echoed within his mind._

_"Long ago we were chosen, commanded by the First to watch over this world." The phoenix said. "We gave up our physical forms, and became Bit Beasts. As the last of the Sacred Beasts, we can do nothing without the ones whose power can master our own. Do not follow your heart, Ryou Masaki."_

_"What do you mean? That I should grasp for power? I wouldn't be me then!" Ryou shouted, turning around within the flame. "Is there no way your four masters can find you?"_

_"Ryou Masaki, the choice has already been made. You will realize it soon enough." Everything faded, and Ryou began to fall into darkness._

Ryou jackknifed in bed, panting. He was covered in a cold sweat, and shook his head. "Just a dream. Just a dream." He told himself.

* * *

"Report." The man in shadow said, stepping into a bright lab. Strange stone slabs, each covered with faded ancient inscriptions, lay all about the room, each inside strange machines.

"Project Ragnarok in proceeding as planned. We should be able to make the first absorption in one week." A technician spoke. "But we haven't perfected the system yet. It will be a while before we can deliver the spirits on a mass scale."

"Take as long as you need. Ragnarok can happen at any time." The man replied. "I'm returning to my mansion. Make your next report when you're ready to withdraw the first one." The technician nodded, engrossed in his work.

_Before long, son, you will learn everything. Just as soon as we're ready._ The man thought. He left the lab just as the researchers began their next experiments. Walking down a short hall, he took an elevator up to a part of the building that looked more like a regular office complex.

Once back in his office, the man picked up a small framed picture of a young woman. Clutching it to his chest, he fell to his knees and sobbed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part Nine**: The Great Beast Gemini

Ryou sent his Beyblade slamming straight into the huge stump. "Hiyah!" He shouted, forcing his blade straight through the wood. Dust and splinters flashed all around Ryou, as the stump finally seemed to explode as if fell to pieces. From the remains of the stump, Ryou sent his blade shooting toward a massive stone. It was far to weak to even scratch the stone, and so it bounced back, landing at Ryou's feet. Frowning, Ryou picked up his Beyblade.

"Still not strong enough." He murmured. "Perhaps she was right."

"Ryou, what are you doing?" Rei asked. She came up the path to stand beside him. "Everyone has been looking for you."

"I've been thinking." Ryou replied. He made his discussion. "Rei, if I were to leave, would you all trust me to return?"

"Leave? For how long, Ryou?" Rei asked, not really thinking that he was serous. "And where?"

"I'm not sure, but I will be back." Ryou replied. "I'm going now." Without waiting, he walked off; the only things with him were his Beyblade and launcher. Rei watched him, stunned at Ryou's decision. Soon, Ryou was gone, and Rei fell to her knees.

* * *

"Did you find Ryou?" Lance asked, when Rei came staggering into the living room. Lance sat up once he saw the stunned expression on Rei's face. "What's the matter?"

"Ryou's gone. He just left." Rei said softly, absently. Lance's jaws dropped, and he grabbed Rei's shoulders.

"What are you talking about, where did he go?" He demanded. "Rei?"

"He'll be back." Rei broke away from Lance's grasp, and curled up on the couch, staring out into space. "Ryou promised me he'd come back."

Lance ran out of the room, and up the stairs. He ran to the end of the hall, and pounded on Boss's door. "Boss, this important! Open up!" Lance all but shouted. Boss opened the door, rubbing his eyes.

"I was asleep." He muttered. "This had better be good." Then Boss caught a glimpse of the shock on Lance's visage. "What?"

* * *

"Why would he leave?" Vince wondered. He and his brother, and Boss, and the adults were sitting around the kitchen table. "Although that's not as important if he is going to come back."

"Ryou hasn't lied to us yet." Boss said matter-of-factly. "He'll be back. Until then, we have a duty to complete our qualification. We have one more match to win."

"Exactly." Jefferey spoke up. "Ryou will come back, and he'll be even stronger. Until then, we'll hold the fort down, and get ourselves ready to face the world's best."

"Well, I'm going to see if there are any local teams wanting to take a challenge." William said. "Coming, Scottie?"

Scottie stood, and shook his head. "I have t' get back t' me shop. I'll be seein' you later."

* * *

The man who professed to the Ryou's father hit a switch, feeling a brief exaltation. The only meaning for the signal was that the second stage of his plan had come to fruition.

"Speak." He said in a soft voice.

"Mr. Dark, We are prepared to extract the second bit beast. There is something odd about this one."

"Yes, you have found Gemini." Mr. Dark said softly. "Prepare Bit Storage Beta, and run the channel through both compression units. The Gemini Bit Beasts have an interesting future ahead of them."

"Sir?" The voice came back, confused.

"Just do as I say." Mr. Dark replied. He closed the channel, and sat back in his chair. "I think the twins deserve a set a twins."

* * *

"You know, it figures that Ryou leaves on the day he was supposed to go grocery-shopping." Lance complained. He had two large sacks of food. "And why aren't you carrying anything?"

"Because I'm the oldest." Vince replied. "So stuff a sock in it!"

"You're the oldest by eight seconds!" Lance and Vince, deep in their bickering, didn't see the huge guy until they'd almost bumped into him.

"Hello, Lance and Vince." The man said. "I am Aaron Stone, and I have a gift for you." Before the twins could reply, he removed a small leather case from his coat. "You, of course, don't believe me, but these are yours." HE flipped the case open, revealing two Bit Chips.

"Why are you giving us Bit Beasts?" Lance asked. "Who do you work for?"

"For no one. I have no use for these, but you are part of an upcoming Beyblade team. This twin beast will be a boon to your endeavors. I present the Gemini Bit Beasts."

* * *

Boss stretched from his nap, and frowned. He could hear Beyblading in the yard, but Lance and Vince were yelling excitedly. Curious, Boss headed down the stairs, and walked outside.

"What's going on-what?" Boss had to do a double take as what he saw pierced his tired mind.

Lance had mastered his Bit Beast, revealing a powerful-looking armored minotaur wielding a huge axe. "Come on, Bro, you've almost got it! Gemini B is waiting!"

Vince launched his beyblade. "Go, Gemini!" He shouted. A ball of light appeared.

"Do it, Vince!" Boss called. Vince roared, and the light began to take shape, finally proving itself to be an exact twin of Lance's beast, only he carried a massive hammer.

"Now, Gemini A, Burning Warhammer!" Vince shouted. His Beast and blade rushed toward his brother.

"Gemini B, Burning Battle Ax!" Lance's blade rushed to meet his brother's. After the clash, both bladers caught their Beyblades. "We did it, Vince."

"Good job, guys." Boss said. "Now do you mind telling me how you got Bit Beasts?"

* * *

"So he just gave them to you?" Boss repeated. "And he didn't say you had to earn them, or anything?"

"No. He said he couldn't use Gemini, so he was passing it on to us. Think about it, Boss. Now we have a better shot a surviving the first round of the tournament."

"Yes, we do. Bit Beasts give an incredible amount of power to the Beyblade." Boss stood. "Let's have a match, the three of us. Winner take all."

"Sure. It's good practice." Lance said.

Lance, Vince, and Boss stood around a simple dish, and leveled their Beyblades. "Three." Lance said, and deepened his stance.

"Two." Vince continued, and smirked at Boss. Boss's eyes narrowed.

"One." All together, they shouted, "Let it rip!"

Warwolf and the two Gemini landed in the dish, and spun slowly around. "Now, go for it, Warwolf!" Warwolf sped toward Gemini A. Suddenly, Gemini B crashed into its brother, and Warwolf missed both. Then, Gemini A attacked B, and Warwolf circled back around.

Warwolf attacked, and the three blades spun, buzzing as sparks flew. The Beyblades fell apart, and Warwolf tangled with Gemini B. Gemini A came to its brother's aid, but Warwolf dodged, and the attack hit Gemini B instead, sending it out of the dish.

"Go, Warwolf!" Boss commanded. His blade crashed into Gemini A, and it fell at Vince's feet.

"Bravo, boys." Rei said, clapping. She and Jeffery were standing on the porch. "I'll have to hear how you guys got Bit Beasts."

"We've brought pizza. Hurry before my brother eats it." Jeffery said. "He is a notorious hog when it comes to quasi-Italian food."

Boss, Vince, and Lance picked up their blades. "We have to do this again, with Rei. We'll make it a tag team match." Boss said.

"Sure, but not tonight. I'm tired from the blading we did today." Lance replied. "Now let's hurry and get that food!"

"Out of my way, little brother!" Vince said, running ahead.


	10. Chapter 10

**Part Ten**: A Tag-Team Match from hell

"Okay, boys." A tall Beyblader said. "If we lose another match, we can't qualify for the tournament this year. But we do need another win. Any suggestions?"

"Cap, why don't we challenge that new team, the Streetbladers. They live close to here." One of his teammates said. "They have two wins, and no losses."

"New team? So they probably don't have much experience." Cap said, musing thoughtfully. "Pain, Panic. You two up for a tag team match?" Two large guys cracked their knuckles, and grinned ferociously.

"We always are, Cap." One of them said. "The Demon Twins are ready whenever you give the word."

"Bruce, why don't you go extend our invitation the Streetbladers. We'll be as polite as possible."

* * *

"So, what do I tell my team?" 'Bruce' said. "Will you battle us in a tag-team match, or not?"

"Well." Boss said. He looked over to the twins. "It's your call. This would be your match, and a chance to prove yourselves."

"We'll do it." Vince said after looking at his brother. "Just name the time and the place."

"The Captain has told me to set the match in one week, under the Kyoei Overpass. We'll be waiting there for you. Four o'clock." Bruce bowed slightly, and showed himself out.

After he was gone, Lance stood up. "I'm going out to practice. Vince, you coming?"

"Slow down." Boss said. "I've heard of the Shadow Seven before. They're actually pretty good, but they fell into some bad luck a few years ago. The Demon Brothers work for them, so you guys are going to have to train together to win."

* * *

Rei hammered the last stake into the ground. "How's this look, Vince?" She asked.

"What is it?" Vince asked. He was staring at a circular track that ran nearly the entire length of the field it was built in. it was fairly narrow about two feet wide, and was riddled with hundred of wooden stakes, each with barely enough room for a large beyblade to fit through. In addition, there were dozens of good-sized stones, and old cans. There was also one of William's generic Beyblade launchers every couple dozen of feet, surrounded by a fourteen inch clear space.

"This is going to help you and Lance work together. As tight as the stakes are, you have to be within a spilt second of each other, and will need to improve your reflexes." Rei replied. "The launch-machines will fire two beyblades when you get close, and you two have to stop them both or they'll try to follow you through the maze."

Lance walked up. "So we'll have to learn our exact moves to make it through. Sounds cool."

"Well, let's try." Vince said. The twins stood by each other. "Let it rip!" The Gemini Beyblades sailed into the maze. B moved in close behind A, and knocked it every couple of seconds. "Lance, that won't work! You'll just weaken Gemini A."

Distracted, both blades barely made four feet into the maze before crashing into one of the steel stakes. "Crap. This is harder than I thought!" Lance exclaimed.

Rei nodded. "I'll leave you two to here to practice." She said.

* * *

"Vince, it's been three days, and we can't get any farther than the fourth Launch-machine." Lance moaned, sitting down. He and his brother were both hot and exhausted.

"We can't give up. Our team is counting on us." Vince panted. "Come on, Lan, let's get to it."

"Let it rip!" Gemini A and B powered through the first twenty feet, hitting each other only a handful of times. They Charged past the first launcher, but misjudged the distance between two stakes, and crashed.

"Well now, this doesn't seem like Vincent and Solance that I remember." A familiar voice spoke. The twins turned.

"Higei!" They exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm scouting new locations for the circus to make its appearance. This area does not have the right atmosphere, I'm afraid." Higei responded.

"Its good to see you." Vince said.

"Don't call me Solance. It's Lance." Lance said, laughing. "How have you been?"

"I'm fine. Now, I have to say, I've been watching. You're going at it all wrong." Higei said. "What you're doing is important to you and your friends, isn't it?"

"Yes. It really, really is." Vince said. "Why?"

"Because, my young friends, you are trying to hard. This game you play, Beyblade, isn't it supposed to be fun? Win or lose, and all of that?"

"You're right. Beyblade is fun. We've just been trying way to hard, Vince." Lance said. "You're trying to tell us that we have to remember that we can be serious, and have fun at the same time, aren't you, Higei?"

"Naturally." Higei began to walk off. He stopped, and turned back for a moment. "When you have made it to the finals, expect to see us cheering you on in the crowd."

* * *

"Are you ready guys?" Boss asked. "This is going to be a great match, I can feel it!"

"Good luck, Twins." Rei said. "Go win this!"

Vince and Lance nodded. "Yeah, we'll win, and we'll have fun doing it too." They gave each other high fives.

"That the way!" Scottie said. "Now, let's get to that match!" Everyone piled into the Limo that Jeffery had "acquired." Soon enough, they were on the road.

In less that a half-hour, they were at the overpass, and found the Shadow Seven waiting with a BBA official.

"We've been waiting." The blader who was obviously the leader said. "You must be Jonyu. Good luck."

"Right back at you." Boss said. "My two bladers are ready, so where are yours?" For an answer, the Demon Brothers appeared, and stood at their side of the dish.

Vince and Lance calmly walked up to the dish, and waited for the referee. "Okay, everyone. This is an official BBA qualifying match between the Shadow Seven tag team, and the Streetbladers Tag team. Ready? Three…two…one…let it rip!"

The demon blades and the Gemini landed in the stadium at the same time, and without pausing the four blades went on the offensive. Phobos and Deimos, the enemy blades, moved at top speed, the Demon Brothers hoping to end the match in a few aggressive moves. The cut Gemini B off from A, and pounded on A. They sent Gemini A flipping through the air.

"Gemini!" Lance shouted. His blade pushed itself into the air, and barely caught Gemini A, sending it tumbling back down to the dish.

"Good move." One of the Shadow seven let slip. Now, Vince and Lance went on the attack, Gemini B just millimeters behind its brother. At the last second, Gemini A slipped to the side, and B used the tailwind to give Deimos some serious damage. Phobos stormed in, but with precision moves, Gemini A intercepted it.

"Ready, Karl?" One of the Bothers asked.

"No time like the present, Darrant." Together, they summoned their Bit Beasts, small imps that looked vaguely like demons.

Vince and Lance looked at each other, and nodded. "Gemini!" They commanded, and the two Minotuars appeared in a flash of light.

Karl and Darrant moved into unison. "Phobos, Deimos, Twin Moons of Mars!" The Demons clutched hands, and began to spin, sharps talons forming a saw wheel. At the Saem time, their Beyblades spun around each other rapidly, powering up for a double attack.

"Go, Gemini Alpha! Burning Warhammer!" Vince shouted.

"Beta, Burning Battle Ax!" Lance's cry came. The four Beyblades clashed, and Phobos was knocked clear from the ring.

Deimos spun for a second longer, but then its revolutions quit, and it spun to a stop.

The referee spoke now. "The Shadow Seven have been knocked from the ring and have stopped. The Streetbladers win!"

Vince and Lance jumped up, shouting. "We did it! We're going to the tournament!"


	11. Chapter 11

Part Eleven: The Opening Ceremony

"Are you sure you don't want to come, William?" Rei asked. "Or you, Scottie?" She and the other three Streetbladers were standing in the terminal leading to their plane.

"No, someone needs to stay here and keep this Scotsman in line." William said. "But we both wish you good luck."

"We won't need it." A familiar voice said from behind everyone. Ryou was there, a bag slung over his shoulder.

"Ryou!' Rei exclaimed, reaching out as though to hug him, but she grabbed him in a headlock. Ryou gasped as Rei began squeezing. "Three months without any letters, postcards, Email or anything! Just who do you think you are, Ryou Masaki?"

"Rei…let…go…seeing…spots…" Ryou gasped out. Embarrassed, Rei let go, and Ryou began sucking in air. "Its good to see you too."

Boss shook his head. "Well, we're all back together. Let's go before the plane begins to taxi."

"So, Ryou…" Lance asked as they walked out to the lane. "Just where did you go?"

"Germany." Ryou replied. "And man, you should have seen some of the sights there."

Vince frowned. "Germany, isn't that where…" He caught Boss's look, and shut up. Vince had been about to say: "Where Diana was from."

"Its good to have you back, my friend." Boss said. "And just in time for the flight to New York."

* * *

Ryou had just gotten himself comfortable in his seat, when he heard Lance, sitting right behind him, moan. Ryou looked up, and saw Makita, Wild Bill, and Renner climb onto the plane, followed by Ryou's parents. 

"Oh, man." He said, and closed his eyes. "Why me, why me, why me?" Fortunately, Team Masaki passed the Streetbladers by without saying anything. Then, the White Doves showed up, and Rei watched as Diana slid into the seat next to Ryou. Boss could hear her growling.

Boss shook his head. "This flight will certainly be interesting."

"So, Dark, are you curious about your first round opponents?" Diana asked. "I know my team is."

"We're ready for anyone." Ryou said. "And I have my hopes set on one team."

"Team Masaki?" Diana asked. "From everything I've been hearing, they're the team to beat."

"Yeah, my parents would be spending lots of cash to keep their Beyblades at maximum efficiency." Ryou sneered. "Rei," He said, twisting in his seat. "Just where are we staying in New York, anyway?"

"The Carlton." Rei said. "William and Jeffery both suggested it." Ryou turned back around to see Diana jotting something down in a notebook.

"Hey, Ryou." Makita called. "When are you going to give up on this childish rebellion, and return home. Your parents are so heartbroken they can't even speak to you."

"Shut up Makita. I will promise you this. When we meet in the stadium, I will crush you." Ryou said, not even bothering to turn around.

Makita sighed, and turned to the Masaki's. "I tried, bosses."

* * *

The several-hour flight finally ended, and the tired passengers rushed out of the plane, and into the frigid air of New York City. 

Lance popped his back. "How about we take a boat back home?"

"It would take too long to get there. Besides, it's not so bad." Rei said. "Let's go get our stuff." They walked into the airport.

Automatically, lights and cameras greeted the bladers. "There they are!" Someone shouted.

Diana grabbed Ryou. "Dark get us out of here!" She hissed. With his friends' help, Ryou pushed through the crowd, trying to ignore questions directed to Diana:

"Miss St. Croix, do you expect to win this tournament? Miss St. Croix, what are your strategies? Miss St. Croix, is this young man Ryou Masaki of Japan?"

"Okay, Diana, you want to tell us what that was about?" Ryou said, having finally escaped the mob of reporters.

"Well…" Diana said uncomfortably. "The White Doves are Germany's most popular team."

"So American reporters hound you? That makes no sense at all." Lance declared. "Oh look, our ride." A girl who looked remarkably similar to Rei was waving a sign.

"Cousin?" Ryou asked. Rei nodded, and ran over to give her cousin a hug. "Well, at least we won't be walking. Let's go."

* * *

The next day shone brightly. Thousands of fans lined up hours before hand to get the best seats, and the press was so thick that every team had to be smuggled into the stadium. The Streetbladers were shown to a well-furnished room, to await the opening ceremonies. 

"I meant to ask last night, Ryou, but did you learn any new tricks while you were gone?" Vince asked. Ryou's look turned smug, and very pleased.

"I suppose you can say that." He said. "But I'm not showing you anything until I get my chance to blade."

"Well, we have to stay focused." Boss said. "I refuse to be taken from this tournament until I've faced Team Masaki."

"Yeah." Ryou agreed. "My parents will see that money doesn't win over friendship."

Lance yawned. "I still don't see why I had to get up so early. You guys could have dragged me here."

"Lance, if you go back to sleep, I swear I'll draw flowers and teddy bears on you, and send you out to blade like that!" Rei said fiercely. Someone knocked on the door, and a man entered.

"We're ready for you." He said. "I can't wait until the matches start!"

As the Streetbladers came to the tunnel leading to the large stadium, an announcer boomed out over the crowd. "And finally, yet another new team to throw some zing to the game, the Streetbladers of Japan, led by Jonyu Ichiro!"

The Streetbladers came out of the exit, and found themselves in a massive arena, with hundreds of other kids all standing around, waving. Ryou himself could see the White Doves, and Team Masaki, and the Howitzers, the team led by Jiango.

The announcer waved, and the crowd quieted down some. "Now, I don't know who's been counting, but we have exactly One Hundred and twenty-eight teams that have made it. That means that we'll shoot straight through, in a team-for team format. Each team has been randomly assigned its match, and it seems that we've already got our first battle!" He said.

"I wonder who's going to battle." Rei wondered. "I hope we go last, so we can see what we're up against."

"I'll announce the first in the line-u momentarily." The announcer shouted. "But for now, let's all quiet down for the playing of the national anthem!" The whole stadium became as silent as a tomb and a young woman stood up on the stand the announcer had been using. Soon, she was softly singing America's "Star Spangled Banner."

When she had finished, the Streetbladers clapped with everyone else. "Now, are you people ready? The opening match of this years World Championship will take place between the White Doves and…" He blinked, not believing his eyes. "The Streetbladers!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Part Twelve**: Awoken from the Ashes

Ryou and Boss stood outside the door to the team's conference room. "So, what roster should we use?" Boss asked.

Ryou shook his head. "I've never wanted to say this, but I think Diana was playing with Rei during their match. The Doves are very formidable. We should stick with our original one."

"What? The twins, Rei, you, then me? Ryou, man, you know that I shouldn't be last. It think we need to talk to Diana, work her down to three matches, and have you me and Rei take 'em on."

"Rei will want to battle them again." Ryou mused. Finally he nodded. "Okay, Boss. You're the leader. It'll be Rei, you, and I'll bring up the rear."

"I'll be back." Boss said, and pounded Ryou's fist. "Go get ready."

* * *

"Hello, Everyone listening at home. I'm TJ Hooper, and I'm here with my friend Victor Black. We're live, just before the start of the first match between The White Doves and the rising Streetbladers."

Victor spoke. "We've just received word that the captains of both teams agreed to a three-mach round. The winner of the most takes the win. Who will go up for both teams? I can't wait to find out."

"Diana, I'm ready." Mia said. "I hope they send Dark's girlfriend out first."

"Calm down, Mia." Diana said. "Don't underestimate her."

* * *

Rei, on the other side of the field, stretched. "Wish me luck, guys." She walked toward the dish, and watched as the girl Mia came up to challenge her.

TJ shouted. "Look likes we've got a girl-fight getting ready to go. I've seen Mia blade in the past, her Roc Bit beast is incredible. I don't know anything about Rei, but she looks determined."

When the match was called, Roc and Rei's blade swooped into the dish. "Do it, Roc!" Mia shouted. Rei led her beyblade away, dodging most of the first attack. "Don't let up, Roc!"

"Believe in yourself, Rei." Ryou called. She nodded, and sent her Beyblade on the attack.

Roc and Rei's Blade struck, sending sparks flying from the dish. Slowly, Roc was pushed back. "Go!" Rei shouted, and her Beyblade broke away, to slam back into Roc.

"Roc, get her!" Mia shouted. Roc slammed into the air, flipping Rei's over. Rei's blade countered, and the match quickly went back and forth. Suddenly, both Bladers sent their blades crashing into each other, the loud crack resounding through the stadium.

* * *

"This isn't good." Boss said. "Rei's used up all of her energy." He shook his head. "Looks like the first match goes to the Doves."

* * *

"Finish it, Roc!" Re's Beyblade flipped out of the dish, and landed on the ground, dead. Rei fell back, exhausted, but Ryou was there to catch her.

"Good job." Ryou whispered. "Now let me and Boss handle this."

"Its official folks!" The ref shouted as Ryou helped Rei back to the bench. "Mia wins!"

Rei grabbed Boss's hand. "Go win." She said. Boss nodded.

* * *

"Three…two…one…" Boss smirked at Celeste, who smiled back. "Let it rip!" Warwolf landed in the dish, followed closely by Sparrow Hawk.

"Wow, AJ, this promises to be another good match. Warwolf was, until recently, the Bit Beast of Jiango from the Howitzers. It has an impressive attack level. Sparrow Hawk isn't a pushover, either." Victor said.

"Go to it, Sparrow Hawk!" Celeste commanded. Boss led Warwolf dancing back, dodging each strike.

"Warwolf attack!" Boss yelled. His beyblade forced Sparrow Hawk back, all the way to the edge of the dish. Celeste, however, wasn't done. Shouting, she began to force Warwolf back, until both blades were sawing at each other in the center of the dish.

"Sparrow Hawk!" Celeste shouted. Her bit beast rose up from the light and a hawk appeared, circling high in the rafters.

"Fine, Celeste." Boss said. "Warwolf!" Soon, a huge black werewolf was growling ferociously at the hawk.

"Sparrow Hawk, Stoic Hunter!" The Bit Beast dove, striking Warwlf. Sparrow Hawk rose again, and the swooped down to strike. Celeste's Beyblade spun all around Warwolf, striking it again and again.

* * *

TJ laughed. "Looks like Jonyu is trouble. Maybe he'll have to call Celeste the Boss after this, Vic." It seems he spoke to soon, because Boss looked up, a triumphant grin on his face.

"Warwolf, New Moon Blade!" The werewolf's shining sword flashed as it cut right through Sparrow Hawk. The Beast dematerialized, and Boss shouted. Warwolf flashed toward Sparrow Hawk, and sent the Beyblade flying.

However, Warwolf was too close to the edge of the dish, and Boss was exhausted. His blade crashed to the floor alongside Celeste's.

* * *

"What a match!" The ref shouted excitedly. "Both players scratched out at the same time!" He paused, and looked at the judges' stand. One by one, they decreed it a tie. "And its a tie! One more match will be played to decide the winners of this matchup!"

* * *

"This is amazing." Victor said on the TV. Jeffery, William, and Scottie jumped up, shouting and spilling all their popcorn.

"You can say that again." TJ picked up. "The Streetbladers and White Doves are now tied one for one. IT all comes down to this final match. Who will each team elect to send out?"

"One more win, guys!" Scottie crowed. "Yeah, our kids are gonna do it!"

* * *

Diana walked to the ring, and waited for her opponent. Her eyes flashed open as she saw Dark stand up, and come to face her.

"Wow, it looks like Germany's golden child is stunned by her challenger." TJ said. "I hope it passes quickly."

"We know quite a bit about Diana, her style, and her Bit Beast Soul Phoenix, but not much is known about this Ryou Masaki, or how he blades. We don't even know if he has a Bit Beast himself." Victor added.

"I'd say we're about to find out." TJ said. "The match is about to start."

* * *

"Go, Soul Phoenix!" Diana shouted, launching her Beyblade. Ryou was silent as he launched his Beyblade, which was vastly different from his old one. "Dark, what is this power I sense?" Diana demanded.

"You'll find out. Go to it!" Ryou's new Beyblade powered to Diana's, and sent it cashing back.

"Soul Phoenix!" Diana said, shocked. "Go Soul Phoenix!" The blade began to fight back. "Don't give up!"

"Good, Diana." Ryou said. "I thought you were better than that. Push her to the edge!" Soul Phoenix began to slide back, the two blades sending out a storm of sparks.

* * *

"If Ryou keeps this up, his attack ring will shatter." Boss said. "And Diana is more experienced." Rei's jaw popped open, and she looked back to the battle.

* * *

"Ryou, I didn't expect this." Diana said. "But Enough is enough! Time to finish this!" Her blade backed off, and a shaft of light burst from the Bit. Her phoenix arose like the legendary creature it was named for, and floated gently, waiting for its master's command. In the dish, both blades were locked, set for the awaiting clash.

"Just like before, Diana," Ryou said. His head was lowered, and she couldn't see his face. "Soul Phoenix is incredible." Ryou's head snapped up. "But nothing compared to mine!"

* * *

"What's Ryou talking about?" Lance asked. "His? Does he mean a Phoenix?"

"Look!" Vince exclaimed.

A powerful shaft of light erupted from Ryou's Beyblade. "Dranzer!" Ryou shouted, and all of the Doves took a step back. A handsome red phoenix rose from the light, and with a scream, announced its birth.

"The Sacred Phoenix." Diana whispered. "Dranzer."

Dranzer soared to Soul Phoenix, and flapped around it, slashing out with its talons, and screeching. Ryou's Beyblade now took over, and was beating down Soul Phoenix.

"Dranzer, attack!" Ryou shouted. Dranzer gripped the smaller phoenix in its talons, and threw it down to the ground.

"Soul Phoenix, don't quit!" Diana shouted. "Fury of the Storm!" Soul Phoenix spread its wings, and flew back to Dranzer, energy rippling from beak to tail, and slashed into Dranzer.

"Dranzer, Flame Saber!" Dranzer flew high, and circled back down, fire enclosing its whole body. Dranzer smashed through Soul Phoenix, sending it back to the blade. "Make your final attack!" Ryou shouted, and his blade smashed into Diana's, sending it landing at her feet.

"The match goes to Ryou! The Streetbladers win!" The ref shouted.


	13. Chapter 13

**Part Thirteen:** The Wolf and the Machine

Rei frowned. "I don't know how you do it, Ryou, but your attack ring is all cracked."

"Can you fix it?" He asked. "And is Dranzer okay?"

"Yes, I can, but be more careful in your next match." Rei said. Vince laughed.

"Lay off, Rei, Ryou got the win. You'll do just as good in the next round." He said.

"Ryou, why don't you tell us where you found Dranzer?" Lance asked. "Diana seemed really surprised to see it."

"I found Dranzer in Germany, waiting for me." Ryou said. "I was walking through the country, and found myself in a small village. I was floored, because every one of the villagers had images of Phoenixes. I asked, and found out that the village was Diana's home. I left, and decided to hike up the lone mountain close to the village. That's where I found Dranzer."

Boss came in the room. "After this match, the BBA is going to postpone the rest of the first round until tomorrow." HE reported. "Ryou, you may want to come see this. It's the White Tigers."

"No way." Ryou exclaimed. He followed Boss out, and to the balcony.

"The Tigers submitted four bladers. Shiro himself is leading the team." Boss explained. "They're one for one right now."

"Hey, that's Shippo." Ryou said. "I remember Galeon being tough." Down in the ring, Shippo and his blade proved Ryou right.

* * *

"Finish it, Galeon!" The huge black lion clawed through its opponent, and the blade stopped spinning. Shiro nodded, and stood up.

"Its time for us to win." He said, and took his place. When the launch was announced, his Beyblade powered in the ring. One thing Ryou and Boss remembered was that Shiro never played games, and he stayed true to form. "Drigger!" He shouted and his blade picked up incredible speed, taking over the match. Each strike pushed the other blade to the ring, and finally, Shiro forced his opponent from the dish.

"The White Tigers win!"

* * *

"They'll be tough to beat." Ryou said, quietly. "Don't argue, Boss. I know we'll face them."

"And when we do, you want Shiro, right?" Ryou nodded.

* * *

Two days later, The announcer began his repertoire. "Yeah, we've seen some great matches, and now we'll see some more, folks! The Streetbladers are about to open the second round with the Howitzers! Can Jiango take back his Warwolf?"

"Oh man, Vic, this is great!" TJ said excitedly. "We have sixty four teams left, so we may just finish today."

"Oh, yeah! Let's take a look. Both teams have exceptional Bladers. For the Streetbladers, I'd say look out for Ryou. Two days ago, he and his Dranzer proved their superiority over a former champion, Diana St. Croix. I can't wait to see this!"

"Since both teams have a different number of bladers, chances are the Streetbladers will have to pick and choose again before we see them in battle." TJ continued. "We've just got the announcement, First up is Terry from Howitzer. His Borg Bit Beast is tough! For the Street Bladers, we have Lance, with his Gemini B."

"Go to it, Bro." Vince said, "Show him what we're made of."

* * *

"Three…two…one…let it rip!" Gemini and Borg landed in this dish, and spun slowly, their masters trying to get a decent angle.

"Go, Borg!" Terry shouted. His blade snapped forward, catching Lance off guard.

"Gemini, fight back!" He shouted. Gemini snapped, and pushed Borg away. Both blades then began crashing into each other, spinning around, and crashing. They locked together, and began grinding.

"Borg, show yourself!" Terry shouted.

"Gemini B, come on!" Lance said, and the Bit Beasts appeared. Then the battle raged. Blow for blow, each blader lost more and more energy. Finally, anyone could see that the final strike was approaching.

"Go, Borg, Shining Fist!" Terry shouted. His bit beast's fists began to glow, and it charged toward Gemini B.

"Gemini! Burning Battle Ax!" The minotaur swung its mighty weapon, and a flash obscured the match. Suddenly, both blades flew out of the ring, and at the same time, landed on the ground.

"Whoa! We've got a tie!" Vince's match didn't fare any better. He and Bit from the Howitzers were matched up, and their match was very brief.

* * *

With two ties, Ryou and his opponent, Kevin, were going to give it their all. The match could very well lie on the line.

"Let it rip!" Because he knew Boss was waiting, Ryou summoned Dranzer, not giving Kevin any time to call out his Bit Beast. Though Kevin used all of the skill at his disposal, he was up against a natural. Kevin finally managed to break ahead of Dranzer, and summoned Crusher.

Though he put up a valiant effort, Crusher soon faded to the superior strength of Dranzer. With a mighty screech announcing its success, Dranzer returned to the Bit Chip. Just as Kevin realized he needed more practice for next year, he saw give his final command. Ryou easily won, pushing the weaker blader out of the dish.

"Wow." Kevin exclaimed. "You're good." Ryou shook the other bladers hand, and turned from the dais, walking back to his team. He could hear Jiango thank Kevin for his effort, and realized Jiango was a truly fair leader.

* * *

Boss shook Ryou's hand. "That was brutal." Boss said, drawing his Launcher.

Ryou grinned. "I knew you and Jiango want to blade as soon as you can. Besides, Kevin isn't much of a blader yet."

"Now Jiango and I can prove who really is better. Wish me and Warwolf luck."

Jiango looked over to Boss, and showed him his Beyblade. "I want you to know, Jon, this isn't a grudge match. Warwolf chose you, and a new beast chose me."

"I understand. Are you ready, Jiango?" Boss said. When the referee announced the match, they launched their beyblades.

Like two alpha wolves waiting for the perfect shot, they circled the dish slowly. Then, in unison, Warwolf and Beowulf, Jiango's new Bit Beast, attacked, the force for the mutual blow sending both flipping back to the edge of the stadium.

The blades came back in and circled once more. Again, they gave each other a shattering blow, with the same results as before. When Warwolf and Beowulf shot back into the dish, they locked against each other, sparking and grinding. Small chips of each attack ring shot out from the dish.

"Let's see which has the stronger beast!" Jiango exclaimed, tired, but not wanting to show Jonyu, whom he respected. "Beowulf!"

"Go, Warwolf!" Boss said, giving up the energy to summon his beast.

Both wolves were soon calmly waiting. Warwolf howled at the beast that could be its opposite twin with white fur and gray armor, also carrying a long sword. At their masters' command, both wolves leapt toward each other, slashing with their swords. As the blades locked, the Beyblades ground against each other. Both Beybladers knew they would have to make the next attack the most powerful as tired as they were.

"Warwolf, New Moon Blade!" Boss ordered.

Jiango gave a similar command for Beowulf's special attack. "Beowulf, use your Rising Sun Blade!" The Beasts met in the air, and a bright flash of energy sparked by their colossal strength blinded everyone, as well as creating enough shock force to blast Jiango and Boss back. The ref, when he could see, shouted that both blades stopped at the same time. The match went to the Streetbladers, because of Ryou's earlier win.


	14. Chapter 14

**Part Fourteen:** The Fifth Round; Two Spirits Meet

"I can't believe we've made it this far, guys." Lance said. "There are only eight teams left." After a few more matches, all easily claimed, they have made it to the fifth round.

"White Tiger and Masaki are my only concerns." Rei said.

"There is another." Ryou said. He'd been turning it over in his mind. "Our match today, Boss. I want the blader Alex."

"Why?" Vince asked. Boss shook mhis head, cutting Vince off.

"Is this like the Tigers?" He asked quietly. The others shared a look. "Ryou?"

"Yes. I have to fight Draciel." Ryou said. He turned, and walked from the room. Rei stood up to follow him, but Boss caught her hand.

"Don't, Rei. Ryou told me he knows that he's the one who has to face Shiro, and now Alex. I believe him."

* * *

"Why do I feel like this?" Ryou wondered. He stared down at the balcony. "Draciel and Drigger; Dranzer. It feels like one is missing.

"The great dragon." Diana said. She had walked up behind Ryou, and now stood next to him. "Every time you've seen Drigger, and Draciel, you knew they were part of something, like Dranzer."

"Yes, and now I've began to remember the Guardians of Kyoto were a Dragon, a Tiger, a Turtle, and a Phoenix. That's what you meant, right?"

"Partially. You see Dark, your Beasts bind all, you, Shiro, Alex, and one other. The four Sacred Bit Beasts have a destiny." Diana smiled, and kissed Ryo's cheek. "Good luck tomorrow."

* * *

"Wow, TJ. This whole tournament, we've seen some amazing bladers. The Three Shields have proven themselves and their Defense style over and over."

"Yeah, but the Streetbladers have one really amazing weapon, Ryou Masaki. His Dranzer really kicks butt." Victor said. "I suppose its obvious, but The Streetbladers are now my favorite team. Go!"

"Are you ready?" The Ref asked. Rei and her opponent, Max, readied their launchers. "Three…two…one…let it rip!" Two two blades spun in the dish, waiting.

Rei took the first attack. Her beyblade slammed right into the Max's, but slid off. Max didn't move, and waited.

* * *

"Wow, look at the sheer defensive power on Max's blade." Mia said. She and Diana were standing at one of the balconies. "Do you think Dark's girlfriend will win?"

"Probably. Neither one has a Bit Beast, so this match is fairly even. Besides, Rei has practiced against Lance and Vince, who have Defense blades." Diana replied. "But its Dark I want to see."

* * *

Max finally opted to attack. "Go!" He shouted, and his Beyblade smashed into Rei's. It chased after her blade, and soon, Rei's blade was bouncing all around the dish.

"Why aren't you attacking?" Max asked. Rei didn't answer, she was too focused. Just at the right moment, when one more hit would have knocked her out, rei moved her Beyblade away, dodging Max's attack. She swung back, and the attack ring on her blade slid under Max's, and hit the body itself. By the time she'd bounced away considerable damage had been done.

"Now, attack!" Rei shouted. Her beyblade smashed into Max's, and again. Max's blade was now wobbling badly, and as everyone watched it stopped spinning.

"Oh, yeah!" The ref shouted. "Rei wins!"

* * *

"Your turn, Ryou." Boss said. "Alex is coming to the dish. Win this one, and we'll advance."

"Have I let you guys down yet?" Ryou said, grinning. "I'll be back.

"Oh this is gonna be good!" TJ exclaimed. "For those of you just tuning in, what we have here is a clash between two newcomers, both whom have demonstrated an incredible amount of skill."

"Alex Young is a conservative player, saving his strength to make the big plays. Draciel is a moving powerhouse. Ryou Masaki is a little flashier, but he hasn't lost yet. Dranzer is, well, you'll see."

"If Ryou wins this one, his team will automatically advance. So, this is going to be a fireshow!" TJ shouted.

* * *

"Let it rip!" The referee shouted after the countdown. He jumped back, having been hit already by less careful bladers.

"Go, Draciel!" Max shouted, launching his Beyblade as hard as he could.

"Dranzer!" Ryou yelled, sending his beyblade into the dish.

Neither Beyblade wasted any time. Both smashed fiercely into each other, sending out a cloud of sparks. Draciel was forced back, but came straight to Dranzer, and slammed it back. Dranzer spun around, and cut in sharply, raking Draciel.

Draciel fell back, leading Dranzer. Suddenly, it reversed its run, and smashed into the unsuspecting Dranzer. Dranzer was sent flipping back, but Ryou stopped its flight, and powered so hard into Draciel it copied Dranzer's flip.

"Oh yeah, now this is a match!" Alex said. "Best one I've ever had, Ryou." He looked up, and saw Ryou nodding.

"You're a good blader yourself. I haven't had a match like this since the streets." He focused back on the match, and Dranzer continued its fight. It and Draciel smashed together, spinning around each other in the center of the dish.

* * *

Lance sneezed, and grimaced. "What's that's smell?" He asked. Others were noticing it too.

"That, my friend," Boss answered, turning around to look Lance directly in the eyes. "is burning metal."

* * *

"Time to take this match to a new level!" Alex shouted. "Draciel!" From the shaft of light a massive turtle came into existence.

"I'm ready for ya." Ryou roared. "Dranzer!" Once again, his soaring phoenix took flight. Both Beyblades picked up even more speed, and Alex took the offense. As his blade began abusing Dranzer, Draciel roared.

"Draciel, Solid Defense!" Alex shouted. A wall of energy surrounded his blade and Draciel.

"Dranzer, attack him!" Dranzer dived at Draciel, began fell back, flipping through the air. The Beyblade bounced back as well. "Not bad." Ryou sad, and fell to his knees.

"Look at that!" People were shouting. "He's exhausted!"

_My friends…_ Ryou thought, his mind beginning to go gray. _I can't let them down. I won't lose. I have to defeat Shiro, and the one with the dragon. I. Won't. Lose._ "Do you hear me, Shiro!" Ryou shouted, standing. "I WON"T LOSE!" From deep within, he found so much energy his hair shot up straight with it, and his clothes rippled from the force. Alex took a step back, not sure of what he was seeing.

Ryou, however, had no qualms. "DRANZER, CRIMSON TALON!" Dranzer flew to the top of the stadium, and dove, becoming a fiery bird. It smashed into Draciel's barrier, shattering it, and cut through Draciel itself. Ryou's Beyblade smashed into Draciel, and sent the Beyblade flying way, way out of the ring.

For a moment, everything was silent save for Ryou and Alex's exhausted panting. Suddenly, Alex fell, and Ryou staggered over to help him up. The ref shook his head, and shouted out the result. "This awesome match goes to the Streetbladers!"

* * *

Shiro leaned against the balcony, his eyes wide. "So much power." He whispered. "It all came when he was about to lose his chance of facing me. I knew when I saw him with the street gang that there was something special about Ryou Masaki. Fine then, Ryou. Drigger and I are waiting." 


	15. Chapter 15

**Part Fifteen**: The Thief

Ryou slowly opened his eyes, and found himself looking into Rei's. "Good! You're awake." She said softly and gratefully. "The match is about to begin."

"What match?" Ryou asked, sitting up. "With who?"

"Our match, for the sixth round. You slept through the other matches." Rei replied. "The White Tigers and Makita made it. Instead of us, The Tigers get to take down your parent's team. Can you stand?" Ryou swung his legs over the side of the bench, and forced himself to stand. Outwardly, Rei saw nothing but calmness once he had gotten to his feet, but knew Ryou well enough to know he was still exhausted.

"We'll be facing Nightsun, won't we?" Ryou asked. "Where is Dranzer?" Rei gave Ryou his blade, and was surprised when he hugged her. "I don't care what anyone says." Ryou whispered. "I'm not leaving my friends."

"Oh, Ryou." Rei said, and hugged him tight. She now had an idea of what had been bothering him since his return. "Don't worry, we're always here for you."

* * *

"Nightsun has four Beybladers, and none of them are using their real names. The four go by Trident, Chaos, Night, and Day. Their Bit Beasts are odd enough to match. They'll be facing the Streetbladers in the finals." TJ said.

"Shut up!" Victor exclaimed. "Look, there comes Ryou!" Focused on Ryou, no one noticed the pleased grins on the faces of the Nightsun team.

"You've made it." Boss said. "This is the most important match yet, Ryou, if you still want to face Shiro. On more win, okay?"

"Oh, we'll win." Ryou said. "We have to. What's the line-up?"

Boss shook his head. "I think these guys have something planned. They want Night and Day to take on our Twins in a tag match, then I'm taking trident. Rei didn't want to blade in this match, she was too worried about you. Then you get Chaos."

"Let's do it, then."

* * *

Night and Day were a brother-sister team, and moved in unison. They waited at the dish for Lance and Vince to join them. "Are you ready?" The Ref asked. "Three…two…one…let it rip!"

"Gemini!" Lance and Vince shouted, unleashing their blades. At the same time, silently, Night and Day launched their Beyblades.

Night took the first attack. She pushed the hair from her eyes, and smiled venomously. "Gabriel, attack." Her silver blade shot forward, smashing Gemini A back into its brother.

"Go, then, Ariel." Day spoke softly, and his blade followed right behind, smashing into both blades.

"We're getting pounded." Lance said, gritting his teeth.

"Follow me." Vince said. Gemini a forced forward, pushing Gabriel back, then he cut away, and Gemini B smashed into Gabriel. The flashing gold Ariel smashed into Gemini A, but was knocked away from its attack by Gemini B.

Night and Day glanced at each other, and summoned their Bit Beasts, a large ram and a ewe.

"Go, Gemini!" The twins shouted together. Their minotaur beasts appeared.

"Binding Soul!" Night and Day said in a whisper. Their blades spun around each other, creating a massive attack force, and golden and silver chains appeared between the ram and ewe.

"Go!" Lance Shouted. "Burning Battle Ax!"

"Burning Warhammer Attack!" Vince commanded at the same time. A fiery cloud surrounded their bull-warriors. The four beyblades smashed together, and Ariel and Gabriel flew from the ring, their attack rings falling apart.

* * *

"Round one is ours." Ryou said. "Let's see you get round two, so I don't have to blade."

Boss shook his head, laughing, and walked to the ring. Trident was there, and grinning ferociously. The referee slowly counted down, and shouted for them to let it rip.

* * *

Makita grinned ferociously, standing at their private balcony. Wild Bill and Renner were silent, knowing Makita's sudden temperament. "It is interesting." He said. "I have no grudge against the Masaki' s son. Its Jonyu I want to destroy."

"We will. We'll go through the Tigers like the wind through smoke." Renner said. "Fang, Claw and Talon will see to that."

"Don't underestimate The White Tigers." Wld Bill said to Renner. "Makita knows that Shiro and his team are from the streets. They're tough, like us."

"True, Billy." Makita agreed. He was the only one who could say Billy. "Let's go. Even if Boss loses, Masaki will pick up the slack."

"Where we goin' boss?" Renner asked. Makita turned with a pleased grin.

"The park. I hear a lot of kids blade there."

* * *

"Warwolf!" Boss shouted. His blade was toppling back, and teetered on the edge of the dish. Boss used all his strength to bring Warwolf back.

"You won't win, Jonyu. Perhaps we'll take Warwolf just to teach you a lesson." Trident said. "Basilisk attack!" The blade began to shine blue and smashed into Warwolf from what seemed to be all sides.

"Warwolf, counter it!" Jonyu shouted, but it was too late. Jon now had just one shot. "Warwolf!" He shouted, summoning his Bit Beast. With a howl, the wolf appeared to fight its master's opponent.

"That won't save you, Jonyu. Basilisk!" With a bellow, a great sinewy snake erupted from the light, and, wrapped around Warwolf, crushing it.

"No!" Boss shouted as Warwolf faded back into the Bit Chip. Leviathan bellowed, and faded back as well.

Boss's Beyblade was still spinning, and he tried one last attack, putting everything he had in it. Trident's blade flipped back, but not far, and it certainly didn't weaken much.

"Nice try, Jonyu." Trident said. "But nowhere close to good enough. Basilisk, finish him." Basilisk shot forward, and Warwolf was thrown from the ring.

"I lost." Boss said, hitting his knees. Exhaustion was evident in the way he moved, but the Nightsun blader was almost untouched.

"The Match goes to Nightsun! One more match, and we'll see who goes on to the Final Round!" The referee shouted.

Ryou helped Boss up. "That was an awesomebattle." Ryou said, smiling. "We're not mad, Boss. You gave it your all."

"Thanks Ryou." Boss said. "Hey, be careful when your take on Chaos. Trident said something to me about stealing Bit Beasts. I think they're after Dranzer."

* * *

"Oh yeah, are you all set, Vic?" TJ asked. "I can't wait for this match, and the Final round is going to be even more intense."

"Coming up, we have newcomer Chaos of Nightsun. He calls his Bit Beast Abandon, and none of his matches have lasted long enough for us to see how good he really is." Victor said.

"And we also have Ryou Masaki, and Dranzer. They've faced some pretty stiff competition, and Ryou just seems to get better and stronger!" TJ finished up.

"Three…two…one…let it rip!" The referee shouted, and the two Beyblades stormed into the ring.

Abandon streaked forward, smashing into Dranzer. Dranzer fought back, grinding against the other Beyblade. Abandon swung around, and when Dranzer attacked, dodged. Ryou's eyes opened wide, nothing should have been able to dodge that attack.

Then, Abandon showed just how fast it really was. It flicked all around the ring, becoming so hard to see the only time it became clear was when it smashed into Dranzer. Ryou smiled at this, he knew someone who was faster.

"Are you ready to quit?' Chaos asked. "You can't yet. I must secure Dranzer for my master." Ryou didn't respond, but flinched, Dranzer's pain being filtered on to him. Ryou grit his teeth, and crossed his arms in front of his face.

* * *

"What is he doing?" Vince asked. Lance looked up from where he was treating Boss's cuts. Rei shook her head.

"I've never seen Ryou blade like this." She said. Boss sat up.

"That move is something he got from me. The mind helps control the Beyblade, right? Well, Crossing your arms in front of you puts you in a defensive attitude. It helps the blade to use all of its defense."

_But he's also so tired already, from his match with Alex._ Rei thought.

* * *

Chaos frowned. Because of Ryou's move, his attacks were doing much less damage, and he was rapidly losing energy. "Time to finish this. Come forth, Abandon!" A dark stream of light flowed from his Beyblade, and a shadowy figure appeared.

"You've made your mistake." Ryou said, uncrossing his arms. "Dranzer!" The phoenix appeared in a flash of light, and hovered above the ring. "Full power, use everything!"

Ryou's blade shot forward with so much energy Chaos lost track of it. IT reappeared, just as Dranzer slashed through the cloudy bit beast, and Ryou's blade smashed into Abandon with such power it shattered, not even leaving the Bit Chip. Chaos watched as Abandon fled, seeking freedom.

"The round goes to the Streetbladers. What a win!" The ref shouted. Ryou turned from the ring, and walked to his friends.


	16. Chapter 16

**Part Sixteen**: The Sixth Round

With a definite style, the tournament officials were stretching out the last two matches. The day after the Streetbladers' defeat of Nightsun, the Tigers and Team Masaki were getting ready for their battle, in which the winners would take on the Streetbladers for the title.

The Streetbladers were sitting in one of the small cafeterias in the stadium, taking a late breakfast. The door opened, and the Shields came in to catch a bite to eat.

"Alex!" Ryou called. "Plenty of room over here." The three rival bladers sat down in between the Streetbladers.

"I can't wait for today's match." Alex said. "Shiro is a great blader, and its about time somebody put Makita in his place."

Ryou laughed. "Alex, my entire team just decided to like you." He declared, half serious. "We've known Makita for a while, and you're right, he's a jerk."

Max nodded. "Not just that, but he's a thief. I saw him take a small kid's blade just because he liked the attack ring."

"And his friends are something else. I've heard about some very bad things." Jack, the third Shield added. "Stuff I don't care to repeat."

"Well, my parents are idiots for hiring them." Ryou said. He saw Alex's look. "Oh come on, it's not that big of a deal."

"Ryou Masaki." Shiro said quietly, fully aware that none of them had heard him enter. "I want to talk to you alone."

* * *

"Ryou, I want to know how you got Dranzer. I was with Alex when he got Draciel, it's the same time Drigger found me." Shiro told the other boy. They were standing in a small park close to the stadium.

"I was in Germany, in the mountains." Ryou said. "I was trapped in a snowstorm, when a strange warmth led me to a small cave. Inside, it was just warm enough for me to survive, but I found more inside than safety. At the back of the cave, there was a strange crystal. I shattered it with my Beyblade, and a fiery ball of light possessed my beyblade."

"I see. That makes much clear to me. Wish me luck against our mutual enemy." Shiro said.

Ryou punched Shiro's fist, and nodded. "Go crush him."

* * *

"This has been one amazing tournament." The referee said. "Let's get ready for the last match of the sixth round! We have opposing teams, the White Tigers, and team Masaki! Who will win?"

"This is gonna be one awesome match, AJ." Victor said. "This is going to be a vicious match for the second place in the final match."

"Oh, yeah. Team Masaki has the most cutting edge technology available, but do they have the skill shown by the White Tigers?" AJ asked rhetorically. "Looks like Team Captain Shiro has given the judges his roster for this match, and it is…Renner versus Shippo."

"Renner's Claw bit beast is tough, but not a quick as Shippo's Galeon." Vic said.

The ref held his microphone over the stadium. "Three…two…one…let it rip!"

Claw and Galeon tore into the dish, and ignoring all tactics, smashed into each other. Galeon picked up speed, circling around the other blade and grinding against it. Claw broke free, and smashed into Galeon.

"Looks like you won't be winning this one." Renner laughed. "Destroy him, Claw!"

"Galeon!" Shippo shouted. His blade dodged most of Renner's attack, and chased after the other blade.

Galeon, without any warning, appeared roaring. At this, Renner laughed. "Show yourself, Claw!" His shadowy bit beast took form, as a black copy of Galeon. "You have given my Galeon form, and power."

"Galeon, Thunder Claw!" Shippo shouted. His lion launched toward its doppelganger.

"Claw Galeon, Dark Thunder Claw!" Renner commanded. The two lions met in the sky, and sent out a blinding flash. Renner's beyblade flipped from the ring.

"This match goes to the White Tigers!" Renner picked up his Blade, an walked back to Makita.

"Excellent work." Makita said quietly. "Now that we have gauged their strength, we will crush the Tigers in these last two matches."

* * *

"Are you ready for this, Aaron?" Shiro asked. The blader nodded. "Go out there, and show them your strength."

"You got it, Shiro." Aaron said. He walked up to the dish, and waited for Wild Bill.

* * *

"You see that?" Ryou asked. "My parents have cordoned a whole damn section of seats." He and Rei were standing at the balcony close to their team room.

"You know, Ryou, you could help them see just how rotten Makita and his group are. They are your parents." Rei said. Ryou turned to her, smiling softly.

"You're an optimist, Angel. But maybe I can at least have a talk with them."

* * *

"This is an important match, folks." The DJ shouted into his mike. "Depending on who wins this one, we could see The Tigers move on to the finals!" Aaron heard this, and a cold sweat trickled down his neck.

_I could have done without hearing that._ He thought. The DJ looked at him and Wild Bill.

"Are you two ready?" Both bladders nodded. "Then three…two…one…let it rip!" Aaron and Wild Bill launched simultaneously.

"Go, Flash Leopard!" Aaron shouted. His blade took the offensive, doing some serious punishment to Wild Bill.

"Oh yeah! Did you see that, Vic?" TJ asked. "Aaron is really taking Wild Bill to the grindstone!"

"Can he keep it up?" Vic responded. "And look, Wild Bill looks calm and unworried. Does he know something we don't?"

_The time has almost arrived. My defense type beyblade can take this pounding easily. Go on, summon your Bit Beast, and give true form to Talon._ Wild Bill thought. He smiled evilly when he heard Aaron shout for Flash Leopard, for the final blow.

"Arise, and take your form, Talon Flash Leopard!" Wild Bill shouted. His dark cloud of a beast rose from the beyblade, and mirrored Flash Leopard.

_This is what happened to Shippo._ Aaron realized. "Your Bit Beast couldn't take form without another one to copy its body from! You still can't beat the original! Go Flash Leopard, Flame Strike!"

"You truly are a fool. Talon Flash Leopard, Dark Flame Strike!" The beasts clash, and Flash Leopard dissolved. Wild Bill wasn't done.

Talon Flash Leopard kept catching Aaron's blade in the air, attacking again, and again, and again. Aaron hit his knees, beginning to black out from the massive assault. Wild Bill only let his blade stop when Makita shouted that it was done. Aaron watched as Flash Leopard shattered in the air, and lost consciousness.


	17. Chapter 17

**Part Seventeen:** The Defeat of Masaki

Shiro spoke quikly, knowing that Boss was behind him. "When I face Makita tomorrow, I'm going to make him pay."

"Ryou is furious." Boss told the other teen. He walked up, and leaned against the rail on the top of the building. "The Masaki's have always been ambitious, but Ryou never thought they'd go so far as to let one of their bladers hurt another."

"What Wild Bill did to Aaron wasn't right. That team should be expelled from ever Beyblading again, but first, I want to take down Makita." Shiro said. "Then, we will be rivals for the title."

"The best in the world." Boss said. "We'll welcome you guys as rivals." Boss turned to walk away, but then Shiro said something that shocked him to the core.

"Is your teammate Rei available?"

* * *

"Dranzer, attack!" Ryou shouted. His blade tore straight through the cans, and smashed into the huge rock Ryou was aiming at. It bounced back, and Ryou caught the Beyblade. "Let it rip!" He shouted, launching Dranzer yet again.

"I don't get it." Lance said, downing the dregs of his pop. "Doesn't Ryou know he'll never even dent that stone?"

"I don't think he cares." Vince responded around a mouthful of fries. "Ryou has always had that fierce streak of stubbornness. He'd keep doing that until Dranzer shattered."

"No. You guys don't get it." Rei said. They'd been watching Ryou attack the boulder for almost twenty minutes. _He sees the boulder as an unbreakable spirit. Ryou is matching himself to the stone._ Suddenly, Rei began to sneeze.

"Somebody must be talking about you, Rei." Vince said, laughing at the old Japanese myth.

* * *

"Are you people ready for the last match of the sixth round?" The DJ shouted. The fans were almost jumping in their seats. "This match between Team Masaki and the White Tigers is about to begin."

"Shiro can beat him, right?" Shippo asked, sitting next to Aaron's hospital seat. Aaron smacked his friend with the arm that wasn't injured, but still gasped in sudden pain.

"Of course Shiro can beat someone like Makita! And he will, too, with flying colors." Aaron settled back in the seat Shippo had carried for him from the hospital, to watch the fiercest match his captain had ever been in.

* * *

"Ryou?" A soft voice spoke. Both of the Masaki's were there, standing a few feet away. Rei looked at Ryou, and went back to the conference room.

"What do you to want?" Ryou asked glaring at the two.

"Ryou, we're sorry." Mrs. Masaki said. "You tried to tell us how Makita and his team are, and we didn't listen to you."

"We have cut all funding of their team. This is Makita's last battle as a member of Team Masaki." Ryou's father added. "We know that it isn't much, but we wanted to tell you that."

"So, you tell me that you've booted out Makita, and that makes it all better?" Ryou asked. "We can talk, but I'm not ready to truly forgive you yet."

"We aren't asking you to do it all at once." Ryou's mother replied. "Son, maybe when the tournament is over, we can take a trip, just the three of us. We can get to know each other, and be family." Ryou walked over to his parents, and hugged them both.

"That would be nice." He whispered. "But not yet, okay?"

* * *

Shiro left his team behind, and walked up the steps to the beystadium. He turned, and looked up to Ryou's balcony. He saw Ryou standing there with his parents and the lovely Rei. Ryou nodded, and Shiro raised his fist.

Makita was waiting at the dish. "For what it worth, Shiro, I did not want Wild Bill to do what he did to your friend. However, I will not go easy on you for that reason alone."

"Fine. I will take you down, Makita. You shouldn't even be allowed to pick up a Beyblade." Shiro said, and readied his launcher.

"Lets get it started!" The DJ shouted. "Three…two…one…let it rip!"

Drigger and Fang stormed into the dish. Shiro shouted, venting his anger, and Drigger smashed into Fang, forcing it back. Makita roared, and Fang matched Drigger's power, forcing it back to the center of the dish. Drigger and Fang broke off at the same time, and clashed again.

_Makita is strong, but I won't fail my team, or break my promise to Jon and Ryou. I will win._ Shiro thought. Drigger and Fang were clashing into each other, sending up sparks.

_I will win. My reasons have changed, but I will destroy anyone in my path to victory!_ Makita let out a yell, and Fang backed off, circling. Drigger took the offense again, and sped toward Fang. Fang dodged, and Drigger attacked again.

Then, Makita let Drigger hit Fang, and he used the force from that blow to make Fang circle around, and strike Drigger with extra power.

* * *

They're both losing power fast." Rei said. Ryou nodded, and turned to his parents.

"Makita's blade doesn't have any, uh, tricks, does it?" He asked.

"No." Mr. Masaki answered. "He came to us, and asked that we fund his changing the blade from the way it was, to a standard type."

"That doesn't sound like the Makita I know." Ryou mused thoughtfully. "Maybe he's learned something from this tournament."

"I'm more worried about when they call out their Bit Beasts. If Fang has the power to become a Drigger, then he'll have a huge amount of power." Rei declared. "How will Shiro beat that, when they're both exhausted?"

* * *

"Its time, Shiro. You have no chance of winning without Drigger, and you know it, don't you?" Makita taunted. Shiro fell to one knee, and noticed then Makita was almost worn out, too. He forced himself back up.

"No, I won't let you get your own Drigger." Shiro said. "Go, attack!" Drigger flashed forward with a renewed speed, and pounded Makita's Fang from every angle.

"You think that will stop me?" Makita said. He forced himself back up. "I'm not even really tired yet, and my blade is powerful. Attack!" His blade smashed into Drigger, and the blade flipped back.

"Fine. I have to." Shiro panted. "Go Drigger!" His White bit beast appeared, roaring, and ready to fight.

"Fang, take shape!" The shadowy bit beast appeared, circling around Drigger. It faded back, and formed into a globe from which a black version of Drigger tore itself free. It waited, silently facing its twin.

"Go Drigger, Tiger Claw!"

"Fang Drigger, Dark Tiger Claw!" The black tiger let its counterpart slash at it. "What are you doing? Attack!" The black tiger turn to face Makita, snarling, but it refused to budge.

Shiro began to laugh. "I should have known. Makita, a beast like Drigger is too pure for someone greedy like you to control. You heart is impure." Makita's eyes widened as he heard this, and he hit his Knees as Fang Drigger flipped from the ring. He didn't even hear the announcer shout out that Shiro had won.

_I'm…impure?_


	18. Chapter 18

**Part Eighteen**: The Final Round Begins

"We've seen some excellent battles in this years tournament." Mr. Franke, the American BBA divisional president said. "And finally, we are down to the very last round. I am very proud to announce the two final teams, the White Tigers, and the Streetbladers! Give them all a warm round of applause." The fans's cheer practically shook the stadium.

Vince and Lance were shivering in their room, waiting to be brought out. "Calm down." Boss said. "Be more like Ryou."

Rei poked the young man. He glared at her. "Sorry, I thought you were asleep."

"Apparently I'm not." Ryou stood up, and left the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Vince asked. Boss frowned, and nodded, having made a decision.

"Ryou will be taking my place as challenger to Shiro. That will be his battle, and I think Ryou is preparing himself for the strain it will cause."

"Boss, you're gonna let Ryou face the other team's captain?" Lance exclaimed. "That's your job!"

"Lance, calm down. I can't hope to beat Shiro. But Ryou can. HE has the strength and skill needed."

* * *

Shippo and Talla, the fourth member of the White Tigers, were waiting for the beginning. Shiro turned to face them. "This one is for Alex, right guys?"

"Yeah. The world won't forget this match, cap." Shippo said. Talla smiled, and nodded.

"So, who gets Ryou Masaki?" Talla asked. "He is the greatest challenge to our win."

"I'm taking him. Drigger will prove himself." Shiro said. "Shippo, you are up first."

* * *

"All right! Are you guy ready for this?" DJ shouted. "Three…two…one…" Shippo and Lance locked their blades. "Let it rip!"

Right off, Shippo took the offensive. Galeon flashed all around Gemini B, and Lance held back, trying to conserve energy.

"Go, Gemini, attack!" Gemini ripped into Galeon, and the two blades fell apart, and smashed back together.

"Galeon, show him your stuff!" Shippo shouted.

"He's using to much energy." Talla said. "Shippo will not last much longer at this rate."

"True. Lance had received training Shippo has not. He may win this one." Shiro agreed. "But do you really think that Shippo will hold back? It's simply not his syle." Shiro turned to watch his teammate, and frowned slightly. _He doesn't understand. He doesn't have to prove anything. Just getting this far shows talent, for which we should be proud._ Shiro glanced at the Streetbladers. _And where is Ryou? Surely he isn't afraid to show up.

* * *

_

"Gemini!" Lance shouted. He still felt okay, but he wanted to end the match quick, since Shippo wasn't looking so well. "Now Gemini, Burning Battle Axe!" Gemini used all its power to smash Galeon from the stadium. Shippo hit his knees, panting.

"What a great match." He breathed. "But I lost." Lance walked over, and helped him up. "You are a good opponent, Lance. Let's battle again sometime."

* * *

Talla crossed Shippo's path on his way to the dish. "Nice work, my friend. Now, I will try to even the score."

Boss was waiting for Talla. "Are you ready. Talla?" He asked. "Warwolf is waiting, just for you."

With the DJ shouted for the launch, both Talla and Boss threw so much strength into the launch, they almost fell. Warwolf circled its opponent, Liger, waiting for the right moment.

* * *

Ryou stood in a darkened, unused hall way, nose to the wall. Serious and very deep thoughts ran through his mind, and Dranzer plinked softly against the wall next to him.

Ryou looked up from the wall, turning to the light at the end of the hall. _Shiro._ HE thought._ I am coming for you right now. Our match will be our greatest test._

Dranzer stopped spinning, and Ryou picked it up, cradling the blade fondly. Ryou remembered back to his dream. "After you, Shiro, I will find the fourth. We will fulfill our destinies."

* * *

Boss finally saw an opportunity. "Warwolf, attack!" His dark blade rushed straight to Liger.

"Liger." Talla said, as though whispering would lend strength to Liger. His blade slid to the side of Warwolf, and attacked as the other blade was passing. Warwolf tumbled through the air, landing close to the edge.

Liger swooped after Boss's blade, Warwolf leading it ahead in a high-speed race. Warwolf and Liger locked together, grinding wickedly.

"You really are one of the best, Jon." Talla said, surprise resounding in his voice. "I believe it is now time for us both to get serious. Liger, attack!" Incredibly, both blades picked up speed, crashing together all over the dish.

"You're pretty good too, Talla." Boss said, grinning. "Warwolf!" Warwolf struck Liger from several directions, moving incredibly fast. "I wish the old guys were here to see this."

Liger and Warwolf practically danced all over the dish, even battling for heart-stopping moments on the edge of the dish. Soon the two bladers forgot everything else but the match.At the same time, they both summoned their bit beasts. Liger, a massive golden lion striped with black, and Warwolf, the wolf knight, circled around each other.

The bit beast crashed together, ripping and slashing. The fans, both in the stadium and at home were standing up, shouting. Talla and Boss laughed.

"Time to finish it!" Talla shouted. "Go Liger, attack with your Strike Fury Claw!" The Lion charged Warwolf.

"Warwolf, New Moon Blade!" Boss shouted. Warwolf hefted its sword, raising it to the sky. The blade shone with a silver light, and the two bit beasts struck simultaneously. The resounding crashed deafened the watchers temporarily, but when the light had faded, everyone saw that both Liger and Warwolf were still lashing out. Finally, the Beasts faded, their energy used up for the time being. Slowly, the eager fans and other watched as the blades rolled to a stop.

"That has to be the most awesome match I have ever seen in my life!" DJ shouted. "And this one ended in a tie! That means that the two teams have one last match to decide the title of World Champion! Team Captain Shiro of the Tigers will be facing which one of the Streetbladers?"

* * *

Shiro stepped up to the dish, and waited for his opponent. "Streetbladers, where is your next blader?" the president asked, stading up from his seat.

Boss stammered, and began to panic as the entire stadium fell quiet, waiting for him. Just when Boss was going to say this was Lance's fight, footsteps echoed down the hall closest to the Stadium, growing louder.

Ryou walked out of the entrance, and looked up, seeing only Shiro. A look of sharp, almost frightening seriousness was cut into his features.

"Here. Ryou is our next blader." Boss said. At this, everyone in the stands cheered so loudly that nothing could be heard for several minutes.


	19. Chapter 19

**Part Nineteen**: Crouching Tiger, Soaring Phoenix.

Ryou slowly climbed the steps that led him to his greatest battle. The president tapped his mike for attention. "I know you are all eager to find out who will triumph, but the BBA commission has a new feature to present. From now on, all high-level tournament matches will be played on a themed battlefield. I present the very first one!"

A massive, odd-looking dish rose up between the two finalists. The DJ whooped. "All right, this is the Atlantis field! Both bladers will have to overcome the pillars and ruins that lie in their way! Let's get this show on the road! Bladers, three…two…one… let it rip!"

* * *

Drigger and Dranzer flashed into the dish, and immediately, Drigger began cracking into Dranzer. Dranzer stayed fairly stationary, and Shiro looked up from the match. _He looks like he doesn't care._ Shiro thought. 

_Why is this important? After this, we go home, and do it again next year. Stupid. I did promise Shiro. Fine then. This one is for my friend._ Ryou looked up, his eyes hard. Dranzer finally began to fight back.

* * *

"At least Ryou's fighting back now." Rei said. Mrs. Masaki nodded, and smiled at the girl. 

"Young man." Mr. Masaki said, speaking to Boss. "Can you explain why Ryou was acting like he wanted to lose?"

Boss shrugged. "We can't ever tell with Ryou. His style changes often. Maybe he was gauging Shiro's strength."

Vince and Lance cringed when they saw a flash of sparks from the stadium. "Holy crap!" The two exclaimed.

* * *

"Drigger, attack!" Shiro shouted. Drigger smashed into Dranzer, and they ground together, the stench of burning metal filling the air. Dranzer broke away, and smashed into a pile of rubble, sending huge chunks of stone flying all over. 

"He's lost control!" Lance shouted. Boss gasped.

"No, Ryou's still attacking, look!" Every pile of rubble Ryou threw into air landed both out of the dish, and smashed into Drigger like hail. Soon, the field was clear of everything but the pillars, though a dusty cloud hung over the dish, slowly drifting away.

The DJ shouted in surprise when he could see again. "Drigger has disappeared, everyone!" The crowd gasped, and stared at the dish. The last wisp of cloud cleared away, and Drigger could be seen spinning on one of the pillars. Shiro had jumped up there to dodge Ryou's rain of destruction.

"Well, what now?" Shiro asked, panting. He had to laugh, since Ryou didn't even look tired.

"Now I bring you down." Ryou said, speaking at last. "Dranzer, attack!" His beyblade smashed into the base of Shiro's pillar, shattering it, and Drigger began a hectic race to stay above and in front of Dranzer. Ryou stoically smashed every pillar Drigger leaped to, despite the damage to Dranzer, until only one pillar remained.

Shiro yelled viciously, seeing his opportunity. "Go Drigger, attack now!" Drigger pounced from the pillar just as Dranzer shot forward to crush it, and the pillar smashed into both beyblades. Again, dust kicked up, obscuring the field, but everyone could see Ryou and Shiro, and jumped in surprise when both bladers hit the ground.

"Oh, man…" The DJ said. "Look, the blades are still spinning, and under current rules, that means that both beybladers are still in the match!" His grin faded. "But right now, they're unconscious."

* * *

Where are we? _Shiro asked. He and Ryou were standing in a familiar barren field, under a blood-red sky. Ryou sighed._

We're in my dream. I've seen this place. Shiro, you and I were destined to battle._ Ryou said. He waved to Shiro to follow, and showed him what was over the hill. _See?

Oh, God. What is this?_ Shiro asked. Both bladers could see many of the beasts they had faced in the Great War._

I think this is what will happen if we do not find the dragon._ Ryou pointed to the horizon, where now only the blue dragon waited._ Shiro, it is our time to go. We have a match to finish.

* * *

Lance and Vince struggled to hold Rei back. "Let me go!" She shouted. "Ryou's hurt…what?" She stopped fighting, and the others turned back to the ring, where Shiro and Ryou had found their feet. 

"Let's finish this." Shiro said. "Drigger!"

Ryou laughed. "Dranzer, attack!" Slowly and gracefully, the white tiger and crimson phoenix raised up to challenge each other. This time, when the beyblades collided, a wave of power cracked the dish, and Shiro shouted, taking the offensive again. The two blades crashed Ryou's side, sending shattered chunks of stone all around him, and he yelled, his blade forcing Shiro's back to do the same to the opposite side of the dish.

Dranzer circled Drigger, screeching. IT suddenly dove, and the two beasts flipped over clawing each other. Dranzer lifted Drigger up, and threw it, but the tiger caught itself, and leapt into the sky, slashing into Dranzer.

"Ryou, I will not fail!" Shiro shouted. "Now face the true power of the White Tigers! Drigger, Tiger Claw!"

"Shiro, I can not lose. Now Dranzer, show him your Crimson Claw!"

The two beasts rushed toward each other, Drigger's claws flashed a blinding white, and Dranzer becoming a fiery beast. Their clash destroyed the dish, and once again, smoke kicked up.

Drigger flipped from the ring, having returned to the Beyblade. The smoke cleared, showing Dranzer circling around, slowly fading back. Ryou picked up Dranzer, and held it high. As the cheers of the fans filled the arena, All of Ryou's friends surrounded him, cheering. Ryou broke away, and grabbed Shiro's arm before he could walk off.

"You fought hard."

Shiro laughed. "You too, but you were better. Next time, however, I'll be the winner."

"I'm looking forward to it." Ryou replied. The cheers of friends and the crowd filled Ryou's ears, and he turned around to celebrate.


End file.
